Never say never
by iuliiiiana
Summary: RATED T FOR SWEARING! She's a badass who never fell in love and he's the one who changed her entire life. High school fanfic. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.
1. Chapter 1

_**Never say never.**_

* * *

******English is not my first language so **I will beg you to excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you will like it and please review.

* * *

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

"Fuuck!"- Lucy yelled before she throw the clock across the room.

She got up slowly and went to take a shower. After the shower she got dressed in her uniform. She hated the girl's uniform. The skirt was too short and boys started to look after her and she got annoyed and kicked their asses and every time some teacher sends her to the principal's office. And the thing she hated more than the skirt was the tie. She usually use it to catch her ponytail. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes and went downstairs to eat something.

"Morning Lucy!"- her father said behind his newspaper.

"Whatever."- she said not bothering to look at her father.

The blonde made herself some pancakes and took them in the living room so she won't have to stay in the same room with her father.

"Lucy don't eat there, you're going to make a mess."- Hiroko , the maid said.

"You are paid to clean this house so fuck off!"- Lucy said devouring her last pancake.

She stood up, grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes and left the house.

She lit one of her cigs and enjoyed the felling.

"Well look who's here, my little blondie."- a beautiful girl with wavy brown hair said.

"Cana, what's up?"- Lucy asked handing her a cig.

"Girl you know I don't smoke. Come to me when you have something to drink."- Cana said and laughed.

"Are you going at that party tonight?"-Lucy asked.

"Hell yes! I have to talk to someone. See you in school, kay?"- the brown-haired girl said.

"Okay."- Lucy waved at her friend and went inside the school.

Some boys started to stare at her. She was aware that she was beautiful and that she have a perfect body. But when they stare at her like some hyenas is so fucking annoying.

She walked towards the group of boys and asked "Do you guys know Bora?" The boys nodded. "Do you know why he is in hospital now?"- she asked. They shake their heads. "He is there because he was staring at me and I beat him."- with every word she was getting closer to the guys. They were so scared because when Lucy said "BOO" they started to run like they just saw death.

She laughed and continued to walk to her class and sat at the back of the class. She usually stays there so the teacher won't see when she is sleeping.

The teacher came shortly after that and after him entered two other boys. New students. Lucy already hated them.

"We have new students. Please introduce yourself."- the teacher said.

When Lucy took another look at the boys she saw him. One of her friends. Best friends actually. The last time she saw him was when they almost got in jail.

"Holly shit! Is that you men?"- Lucy asked and stood up. She walked in front of the class but she couldn't pass by the other new student.

The guy thought that she was talking about him.

"Uhm, I don't think I know you…"- he said.

Why is he talking to me? – Lucy thought.

"Who the fuck are you?"- she asked.

"I'm Natsu Dra-" –she cut him off " I don't care who you are, now move Pinkie!"- she said and pushed him so she could see the other guy. He was laughing at the scene in front of him.

"Long time no see."- he said after he stopped from laughing.

"It is you indeed. Man... I haven't seen you for 2 years Laxus."

"Enough, go to your seat. All of you."- Mr. Corley said.

"We are talking right now. Can't you see?"- Lucy asked.

Laxus and Natsu were shocked. Laxus knew she's a badass but still… The class looked like this wasn't something new for them. The teacher looked the same.

"Out Heartfillia!"- he said.

She went towards the nearest person and asked for a paper and a pen. She wrote her number on the paper and handed it to Laxus and said "Call me after school." before she left the class.

"Now present yourself properly."- Mr. Corley said.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel."-"I'm Laxus Dreyar."- they both went to separate places in class. Laxus went were his friend was before she left and Natsu went in front of the class next to a black-haired guy.

"Hey Pinkie, I'm Gray."- he said.

"Don't call me like that ice block."- Natsu said.

"What was that?"- Gray asked.

"Silent!"- the teacher yelled at the boys.

* * *

Outside the class Lucy was wandering around the hallways looking for something to do or someone to talk with… but there was no one.

She continued to walk till the bell rang and the she went to her next class. Luckily for her Laxus was in the same class.

"Hey Blondie! I missed you girl."- he said.

"I missed you too man! How did you get here?"

"After that incident…you know…"

"Yeah I remember. How could I forget?"

"Anyway… I was a mess but my grandfather found me, I don't know how, and brought me here. How did you got here?"

"I moved 2 years ago."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Druggies and drunks."- she laugh.

"You'll never change, will you?"- he asked.

"Why man? You don't like me anymore?"

"You know I love you… How about Cana? Is she here too?"

"Yeah. I bet she's drunk now." They both started to laugh.

"What is going on there?"- Ms. Thompson asked. "Heartfillia,pay attention please."

"How much should I pay?"- the blonde girl asked.

The whole class started to laugh.

"Out Mrs."- he yelled.

"Wait a sec."- she said and turned her head towards Laxus.

"What did you say miss?"- the teacher asked.

"I said shut up!"- Lucy yelled at the man.

"What's your next period?" she asked Laxus.

"Biology."- he said.

"I don't have that, too bad. See you in the canteen then."

"Are you done Mrs. Heartfillia?"- the teacher asked.

"As you can see…"- she said before she left the class.

She didn't notice the pink haired boy from the front of the class who was staring at her. If she would have seen him she would probably beat the crap out of him now.

* * *

"What am I going to do now God?"- she thought.

At the end of the hallway she saw a guy with dark black hair talking with a white-haired girl. "Holly shit! Is that Zeref? What is he doing her? If he sees Laxus he's dead. Shit, I have to tell Laxus."- Lucy ran back to her class. She burst the door open ignoring teacher's order to leave the room and go to the principal's office.

"Laxus, Zeref is here!"- She yelled.

Laxus stood up and his face was pale. "What?"- he barely managed to say a word, his voice was more like a whisper.

"He is here. HE IS HERE LAXUS! He will fucking kill you is he sees you!"- she yelled.

The class was in shock. They don't have any idea what the two blondes were talking about, but they looked really scared. Laxus slowly walked towards his friend " What the fuck am I going to do ?"- he asked the girl when he was close enough to her so she could hear his whispers.

"We have to hide you. But where can I take you? He's at the front entrance so we can't leave the school."

"Mrs. Heartfillia and Mr. Dreyar, would you mind explain me what's going on ?"- the teacher asked.

"Shut the fuck up!"- both Lucy and Laxus yelled at the men in front of them.

Natsu stood up and walked next to the two and said "I know a place where you can hide."

They both looked at the pink haired boy and Lucy yelled "Take us there!"

"Follow me." They all left the class. Lucy and Laxus followed Natsu without any questions. He took them on the rooftop. Once they got there Lucy asked "How did you know about this place Pinkie? You just got here today."

"I asked someone for a good place to ditch…"

"I see… Thanks for your help."- she said before she turned around to look at Laxus. He looked like hell. He was pale and he was sweating a lot.

"Did you talk with him after that day?"

"Yeah. The next week after you left. He beat the crap out of me. And he wasn't alone. A whole gang was with him. And I was alone. I stayed in the hospital for a fucking month. He said that I should leave the town and if he sees me one more time he will kill me."

"And we both know he never jokes or break his promises. You're screwed man. I don't know if I can help you this time. He knows too many people. If I dare talk to him he would either kill me, beat me or put someone to fucking rape me."

"I know. I wouldn't ask you to help me anyway. This is too much for anyone. The only person we can ask for help is Gildarts."

"Not him man. He would never help us. Not after what happened to Cana."

"You're right but what else can we do?"-Laxus asked.

"Hey pinkie, come here."- she said.

He was on the other side of the rooftop but he could hear their conversation.

"What?"- he asked.

"Listen, I want you to go down and look for this guy."- she said handing him her phone with a photo of Zeref. "When you find him call at this number and tell me exactly where he is. Got it?"- she asked.

"Why me?"- he asked.

"Are you stupid? Do you see anyone else here? If I or Laxus go there and he sees us we're both dead. I don't usually say please but this is really serious so please, please go there."

"Fine. You owe me one."- he said.

"I owe you a shit. Don't push it or you'll regret it. Just go there."

"Bye."- he said before he left.

"You never say please. Even if someone is standing with a knife at your throat you wouldn't say please. You liiike him!"- Laxus said and started to laugh.

Lucy glared at him and kicked him, hard, where it hurts the most. Laxus yelped in pain falling on his knees.

"And I will never say please again. Ooh, and I will never like that kid."- she said.

"Never say never girl."-Laxus said before his phone started to ring.

"You are calling me."- he said.

"It's Natsu, answer."- she said.

Laxus gave his phone to Lucy and she answered: "Yeah?"

"Hey, I found him. He is in the principal's office."- he said.

"Okay, I'll take Laxus and we'll leave the school. Keep the phone at you and when he comes out you call me okay? If I'll tell you that we're not out of school try keep him busy. Say that you are new and ask for some directions or something. You'll give me my phone back tomorrow."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Laxus managed to exit the school without beeing seen by Zeref and went to her apartment.

20 minutes later Laxus's phone started to ring.

"You're calling."-he said.

"It's Natsu, give it to me."-Lucy said. "What?"-she answered.

"So, I've listen to that guy's conversation with the principal. They were talking about the principal's grandson."-Natsu said.

"They were talking about you man!"-Lucy said looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Shit! What were they talking about?"-he asked.

Natsu heard Laxus's question so he answered "Zeref, or whatever his name is, said that he heard Laxus is here and he wants to talk to him. He said he is over what happened in the past and he needs his help. He promised not to touch him if he agree to talk with him. After that, he left and Laxus's gramps saw me and asked if I know where he is, and I said no. That's all. Ooh and Zeref wasn't alone, he was with a girl."

"Her hair was white?"-Lucy asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks Natsu. Don't forget to bring my phone tomorrow."

"Okay, cya."- he said before he hang up.

"What happened?"-Laxus asked.

"Well, Zeref needs your help apparently; he promised he won't beat you. And he was with Lisanna."-Lucy said.

Laxus could feel his cheeks heaten up.

"L-Lisanna… as in Lisanna Strauss?"-he asked

"Man, it's been 2 years since you broke up and you still love her?"

"N-no…"-he turned his head because his face was scarlet.

"Zeref almost killed you because of her. Are you insane?"

"Listen Lucy… you can't understand. I always loved her. It's not my fault that she didn't tell me she's his girlfriend."

"That's because she is a bitch! If she would care about you she would have told you. She is smart. Why didn't she realize that if Zeref finds out you'll be dead?"

"After you left and Zeref put me in the hospital she came to me. She said she was sorry and other stuff. She said she loved me too much and she knew that if she tells me about her and Zeref I will break up with her. "

"Spare me! I don't care anyway. Let's go to school and let's see what gramps have to say about this shit."- she stood up and left the room with Laxus after her. They left Lucy's apartment and went to school.

* * *

Outside the school was Natsu with some boys and girls she didn't know.

"What was his name?"-Lucy asked Laxus.

"Natsu."

"The other one."

"Dragneel."-Laxus said.

"DRAGNEEL."-Lucy yelled so the boy could hear her.

"Lucy"-he grinned and run towards her.

"Gimme my phone back Pinkie."- she said.

Natsu searched in his pockets for the phone and when he found it he placed it in her stretched hand.

The people Natsu was with came next to him.

"Hey I know you. We have 4 periods together. You're the one who always make fun of the teachers."-Gray said.

"I'm flatted you know me."- she said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you…"-she let the sentence die out.

"You can call me I don't care."- she said before she turned around to leave.

"Why are you acting like that? What's your problem?"-Natsu asked.

"This is bad…"- Laxus whispered.

She turned around slowly glaring at him.

"What did you say? You don't know a shit about me! How do you dare even talk to me ? You have a dead wish? Just because I asked you to do a stupid shit it doesn't mean we are friends and it certainly doesn't mean you know me."- she yelled at him.

He was lost. What was her problem? What had happened to her? Why is she like that?

"What is your problem?"-he asked walking in front of her. They were inches apart.

"My problem is you. My problem is this fucking world. I hate everything and everyone. I hate the fact that my mother died when I was just a kid. I hate my father. I hate my stupid fucking lifeeee!"- she yelled in his face.

"Wow!"-he thought.

He grabbed her head with his big hands and kissed her on the lips.

She struggled with all her force to break free but he was so strong.

Everyone around them were jaw dropped. Did he just kiss her?

She wanted to stop him because she likes it. Why? He is just some guy she just met and now he was kissing her. But it feels so good. It calms her… makes her feel safe and wanted. She stopped struggling and kissed him back

After what seemed like hours, but it was just a few seconds he let her go.

*SLAP*- she slapped him.

She put her hand on her kissed lips and stared in the boy's deep onyx eyes.

"So deep and beautiful…"-she thought.

"So beautiful."-he thought.

"You kissed me back!"- he said putting an arm around her waist.

She lift her knee and hit him leaving him in pain. She turned on her heels and left running.

"Whywhywhywhywhywhy?" she was keep saying.

Natsu stared at the empty place in front of him. Laxus came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are so dead man!"-he said before he started to laugh.

Natsu turned to look at him "Why?" he asked.

"She never talks about her family. I am one of her best friends and she told me about her family only after she had a lot of drinks and she just told you without being drunk or forced. She will hate you forever."

"Why? I mean she kissed me back…"-Natsu said touching his lips.

"Exactly. Remember this morning when she said 'please'?"- Natsu nodded and Laxus continued "She never said please. Not once in her life since her mother died. She said please, she told you about her family and she kissed you. She knows you for what, 4 hours? You made her say and do things she never did before just in 4 hours! She is scared now that you might change her and she likes who she is now. And I like the way she is now too. And so does all our friends. And if some guy manage to change her it will be bad. For you and for her. For her because she will eventually lose control of herself. She will never know who and how she really is. And for you because all of her friends will beat the crap out of you for changing her."- Laxus said before he entered in school.

Before he entered in his grandfather office he called his best friend.

"What?"- she answered.

He realized she was crying. "I'm here for you Lucy if you need me."- he said.

"I know, thanks. Call me after you talk with Makarov."

"Sure kiddo."- he said before he hang up.

He called Cana "Hey girl!"- he said.

"Laxus man, what's up?'- the girl said.

"I'm in Magnolia."

"Holy cow! Since when?"- she asked.

"This morning. Listen, I heard we are in the same school."

"You are in Fairy Tail ?"

"Yes. Where are you? What's with the music?"

"I'm at a party."

"Listen Cana, Lucy needs you."

"What happened? Do I need to call the guys to beat someone?"

"No. Not yet I guess. Depends on what Lucy wants. Just please go at her house and talk to her. You are her closest friend and she really needs someone to talk with. I will go but Zeref is in town and he talked with my gramps and I want to see what he wants."

"I'm on my way. Take care man."

"You too girl."

He closed his phone and knocked at the door.

"Come in."- a girl said.

Laxus opened the door and "Laxuuuus!"- A woman with white hair hugged him.

"Long time no see."- she said after she let go of Laxus.

"Mira? What are you doing here?"- he asked staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. She smiled sweetly at him and said "I'm here with Lisanna."

"Yeah, I heard she's here with Zeref…"- he said looking everywhere but not at the girl.

"Don't worry. He is here to ask for your help."

"Help for what?"

"You'll see. I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you later."- she said hugging him once again.

He hugged her back and whispered in her ear" I missed you Mira."

"I missed you to Laxus."- she said before he let go of her. She left without looking at him.

He knocked at Makarov's door.

"Come in."- he said. "Ooh Laxus is you. Sit down we have to talk."

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

Cana knocked at Lucy's door.

"If you're the pizza guy come in. If you're not, then fuck off!"- The blonde yelled.

Cana opened the door and said "It's me Cana.". She entered in Lucy's bedroom and what she saw next was shocking "What the fuck are you doing? Stop now! Put that down!"- she yelled.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Reviw please. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_(From last chapter)_

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

_Cana knocked at Lucy's door._

_"If you're the pizza guy come in. If you're not then fuck off!"- The blonde yelled._

_Cana opened the door and said "It's me Cana.". She entered in Lucy's bedroom and what she saw next was shocking "What the fuck are you doing? Stop now! Put that down!"- she yelled._

* * *

"What the fuck Cana? It's a water bottle."- Lucy said almost choking because the brown-haired girl scared her.

"When you're sad you have to drink vodka or something like that, not water!"-Cana yelled grabbing the bottle from her friend's hand throwing it away.

"I'll get drunk tonight at the party. Now I'm thirsty so bring my bottle back."-Lucy said pouting.

"Don't make that face with me. You know it doesn't work."

Lucy hissed and turned her attention at the TV switching the channels till she found a good movie. She used to watch this movie with her mother. It was her favorite movie. A tear escaped from her eye.

Cana turned Lucy's face with one finger and wiped her tear.

"What's wrong Lucy?"- She asked.

"Laxus sent you here?"-Lucy asked turning her head back at TV.

"Yeah. Now tell me what happened."

"It doesn't matter. This is something I have to figure out by myself. What time is it?"

"It's almost 5:30 PM I think…"

"Urggh… I have to find something to wear."

She opened her drawer and started to throw all her clothes on the floor trying to find something good to wear.

"You're alone?"-Cana asked.

"Yes. My maid is at the grocery store."

"And your father?"

"Who cares?"-Lucy said lifting a tank on the air.

"That one is nice."-Cana said taking a good look at the piece of cloth in Lucy's hand.

After what seemed like ten hours for Cana, who was now drinking some whiskey she found down on Lucy's kitchen, her friend finally found something to wear. She was wearing skinny red jeans with a black tank with a skull on it, black flats and a black jacket. Her hair was in a back ponytail.

"Finally!"-Cana yelled getting up from the bed.

"You want me to give you something to wear?"-Lucy asked.

"No girl, I'm fine that way."- Cana was only in her bra and some shorts.

"It's 6:30, let's go."- Lucy grabbed her phone and her pack of cigs and opened the door for Cana who left the house first.

Lucy closed the door and when she turned around she saw that Cana wasn't moving. She couldn't see where Cana was looking.

"Cana, what's wrong?"-Lucy asked coming next to her friend. When she looked in her left where her friend was looking she was scared like hell. There was Zeref with other 20 guys around him.

"Should we run?"- Lucy asked.

"I'm drunk, I can't run."-Cana whispered.

"Shit! We're dead."

Zeref stepped in front approaching the girls. When he was close enough for them to hear him he said "Don't worry girls. I'm not here to hurt you."-His voice was serious.

"What do you want?"-Cana asked.

"I need your help."- he said looking from a girl to another.

"With what?"-Lucy asked.

"Most of my boys are out of the town so I can't ask for their help and I need as many people as I can get."- he said facing the ground.

"What for?"- the girls asked in unison.

"I got in some troubles with some strong people and tonight it's gonna be a big fight. I don't have enough people and I know you two and Laxus are pretty popular. I need your people's help."

"What if we don't want to help you?"-Cana asked.

"What is she thinking? She forgot who is standing in front of her?"-Lucy thought.

Zeref came in front of Cana and pulled a knife from his pocket and put it at her belly. Cana made a sound meaning that he actually touch her with that knife.

"You will help me either you like it or not. You are smart girls. You can see I am not alone. I can always put the boys to jump you so you better watch that mouth."

"Enough Zeref!"- Lucy shouted grabbing Cana's wrist pulling her closer to her.

"You wanna try my knife too?"-Zeref asked cleaning the little blood from the knife's blade.

Lucy looked at Cana's belly and saw she was bleeding. Not very much but still…

"So? Will you help me?"

"We will talk with the boys. I don't know how much we can do though. It would be better if you'll talk with them. We were heading to a party. Everyone will be there. You should go there and talk to them."- Lucy said still looking at Cana's tummy.

"No. I want you to talk with them, and you will better hurry up because I don't have enough time. Meet me at the park at 12:00 PM. You'll better bring many people! Got it?"-he asked turning to leave.

"Fuck you."-Lucy whispered.

He heard her. Normally he would stab or shot the person who talks with him like that… but she was a beautiful young lady. Maybe one day he will make her his woman.

Lucy took Cana inside the house and placed her on a chair in the kitchen. She went in the bathroom to take some bandages. When she got back she saw Cana drinking another bottle of whiskey. The blonde grabbed the bottle from her friend's hand and pour it on her wound.

Cana yelped in pain but not entirely because it hurts her but because Lucy was wasting that drink.

"What the fuck are you doing Lucy? I wanted to drink that!"-she shouted.

"Shut up! It might get infected."-she said placing the bandage on her cut.

"Why?"-Cana asked taking another gulp from the bottle she took from where Lucy put it.

"Who knows how many people that son of a bitch stabbed with that fucking knife? Perhaps he never cleans it….Done. Now let's go to that party and talk with our friends about this."

"Lucy, promise me you won't tell them what he did to me!"- Cana said pointing at her belly.

"They will see anyway."- She said.

"Give me a jacket or something…"

Lucy turned around and went to her room to find a jacket. When she got back Cana was already waiting at the door.

"Why you don't want to tell them?"-the blonde asked.

"Because they won't help him anymore. They will start a fight to get revenge for me. You saw the way that fuck head looked at you? He was imaging you naked. If our friends start something, he will come after you. You are much more important than a cut."- Cana said before she grabbed the jacket from her best friend's hand. She opened the door only to find Laxus with his hand in the air ready to knock at the door.

"Ooh, hi!"-he said putting his hand back in his pocket. He stepped aside so the girls could step outside. He noticed that Cana was wearing a jacket which is impossible. She only wears one when it's winter. But now was spring.

"Cana, why are you wearing a jacket?"- he asked looking in his friend's eyes.

"No reason."-she said scrambling to pull the jacket together so he won't see the bandages.

"Did someone done something to you? Take it off!"-he said grabbing her wrist which made her let go of the jacket. He saw the bandages.

"No!"- she said turning around.

"Fuck Cana! Let me see!"- he shouted grabbing her jacket. He took it off of her in a matter of seconds.

All Lucy could do was stay silent next to them. She knew someone will eventually notice Cana's wound. And she knew Laxus consider himself Cana's older brother. There was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Dammit Laxus, stop!"- Cana yelled trying to cover her belly.

"What the fuck happened?"- he asked grabbing both Cana's hands so he could see better.

"Cana, it's already 8 PM… we will arrive at the party at 9 and we will need pretty much time to convince everyone. Let's go. You knew this is going to happen. You have to tell him. But let's go. You will explain everything on our way to the party. Common."- Lucy said starting to walk away. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag enjoying the feeling.

* * *

Cana explained everything to Laxus and after she finished he punched the closest wall around him.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!"- He shouted before he punched the wall again and again and aga-

"Stop Laxus, please!"- Cana shouted.

"You have to tell Gildarts what happened."- Laxus said starting to walk again.

"No way! He will start a war. You remember what happened last time. I and Lucy almost got killed and that's because you told me to tell him."- she said.

"How was I supposed to know they will come after you two?"

"What if they will come this time too? Zeref hates me now and you didn't see the way he looked at Lucy. I will end up dead and she will be raped and killed. I'd rather stay this way and don't tell my father a thing."

"Why the fuck is this happening to us?"- Laxus shouted.

* * *

It was 9:10 PM and they still have a lot to walk.

"Remind me why we had to walk and not take the bus or something?"-Cana asked looking at Lucy.

"Because none of us have money. I forgot to take some, you never have and Laxus spent his last money to buy you beer."

It was chilly outside. None of them was talking now. It was silent and relaxing. Lucy got some time to think at what happened earlier with Natsu.

"I actually kissed him back. And I liked it. Why? What made that boy different? I just met him today and we change a few words… I told him about my problems, about my family. It was good to tell someone… even if we were surrounded with people I don't know… It was like they didn't even matter. He was there and he was listening to me. Was that a pity kiss?... And that girl Erza… she wanted to be friends…. People become friends with me only if they need something. Well except Laxus, Cana and a few others like Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal… Talking about them.."- Lucy thought.

"Hey Cana, what happened with the three musketeers? It's been two months since I last saw them."- Lucy said.

"A friend of mine said that last time he saw Gajeel was when the police arrested him. Jellal got some drugs and never paid for them. He left the town last month when some dudes come to beat him. And you know that Juvia can't stay in a town without getting in troubles if the two aren't here to help her so she left after Jellal."-Cana explained.

"Why was Gajeel arrested?"-Lucy asked.

"I don't know exactly. Someone said that he beat some guys from our high school. A girl and two boys. Apparently the girl bailed him out. After that he left the town to look for Jellal and Juvia. Chico said that she saw them two days ago in Hargeon. She talked with them and they said that's probably to come back next week."-Cana said.

"I see…Laxus you didn't tell us what gramps said."-Lucy said.

"Right. Zeref said that he wasn't planning to meet with Makarov but since he couldn't find me he had to do something. He said that some guy wanted to get revenge on Zeref because he slept with his girlfriends and so that guy kidnapped Lisanna and now he has her. Zeref can't go to police because he is wanted so he has to do what he has to do, which is to fight. Before I enter in gramp's office I saw Mira and she said that she is here with Lisanna. But she wasn't, she just couldn't tell me face to face what happened to her sister. So the white-haired girl, you and Natsu saw wasn't Lisanna, it was Mira."-Laxus said looking at the ground.

Lucy put a hand on her mouth. This is serious. Lisanna is kidnapped. Lucy was feeling sorry for the girl. Even if they never actually got along, she knew she loved Laxus more than Zeref. She chooses to stay with Zeref so he won't hurt her true love anymore.

"Laxus, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about her being a bitch…"- Lucy said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's okay…"- he said smiling at his friend.

"FINALLY!"-Cana yelled."We are finally here god dammit!"-she said opening the door to the house were the party was.

Cana walked in front of the room with Lucy and Laxus after her.

"Listen!"-she yelled but nobody heard her.

"Guys!"-Laxus yelled trying to help his friend. Nobody heard him either.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP THAT MUSIC!"- Lucy yelled as loud as she could. Everybody stopped from talking and someone stopped the music too. It was so quiet now.

"Thank you!"-Lucy said. "We need your help!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

He was walking in the park thinking about the girl with blonde hair like silk, with big gorgeous eyes and soft, sweet lips. He was thinking at her.

"I just moved here and I already fell for a girl. A girl who mostly hates me right now… but she kissed me back. Laxus knows her better than I do… what if everything he said is true? What if she will hate me forever? I love her and she hates me… She's just like me… with a crappy life… But she decided to live at the fullest… but the fullest is not always good. Gray said she usually come drunk at school, or she smokes in class, she always makes fun of the teachers… She's a badass and... I'm not. Even if she kissed me back we are too different. If we will ever be a couple… and if I make her mad she will put her friends to jump me. Instead if she makes me mad I will just not talk with her for one day. Yeah…life is weird."-he thought.

* * *

"Okay, now listen very carefully. We need your help. I bet all of you knows Zeref, right?"-Lucy asked looking from a corner of the room to another to see how many people were there. "Around 50… that's enough."-she said to herself.

Everyone nodded as an answer to her question.

"Okay. His girlfriend is in big troubles and he needs our help to take her back. This is really serious. You know me guys… I'm another druggie just like you. I hate Zeref as much as you all do… but this is bad. If we don't do that I, Cana or Laxus might end up dead so help us."- She said before she grabbed a bottle of beer from a table. She drank the whole thing.

"So will you help us?"- she asked putting the empty bottle back on the table.

They all started to whisper between them trying to think what they should do.

After 2 minutes from almost 50 persons, half of them agreed to help and the others said no.

"That's it. I have to tell them."- Cana said. She got op on a table and everybody looked at her. She took her jacket off and everyone gasped seeing the bandages.

"Cana you don't have to do this…"- Lucy said looking around her to see people's reactions.

"They won't help us if they don't know how serious this shit is!"- Cana said to Lucy before she turned her attention back at the people around her.

"Zeref stabbed me!"- she shouted. "He stabbed me because I didn't agree to help him. If I don't do this shit and help him he will kill me! Now please, if you care about me, please help us."

They all shouted 'yes'. Even if some of them didn't agree at the beginning they all are friends. They are a family. They stood up for each other.

"Why don't you ask Gildarts for your help?"- a boy from the crowd shouted.

"Because if I do that there will be a lot of blood. Plus if I do that Zeref's girlfriend won't be saved anymore and she is a dear friend of Laxus here so we don't want to crush Laxus's heart, don't we?"- she asked laughing seeing her friend blushing madly.

"So what exactly should we do?"- a girl asked.

"Probably fight."- Lucy answered. "You have to know this is serious and dangerous. We might just go there and the person who has the girl will see we are many and he will give her without a fight. But I'm 80% sure this won't happen so you have to be ready to fight."- She said.

"Can we bring our guns?"- someone asked.

"Yes. You have to promise us you won't fight with any guy from Zeref's team."- Laxus said.

"And why not? Let's not forget he stabbed Cana and he almost killed you a couple of years ago!"- another boy asked. Some other people agreed with him lifting their fist in the air.

"Because if we do that he won't hesitate to kill them the next time!"- Lucy said.

"Lucy, what time is it?"-Cana asked. Lucy was a bit dizzy from the bear so until she took her phone out and realized what time it was somebody from the room said "11:40"

"SHIT!"- Cana and Lucy shouted at the same time.

"What's wrong?"- someone asked.

"We have to be at the park in 20 minutes! It'll take us an hour to get there. We have to run like hell to be there in 20 minutes."- Lucy said with a scared look.

"Let's go then!"-a few people said. They all started to run towards the park.

"This is gonna be a tough night. I might end up dead. I should take my least drink… and smoke my last smoke."- Lucy laughed and took a bottle of whiskey. She lit a cigarette and run after her friends. On her way to the park she stopped from time to time to take another gulp from the bottle and another drag from the cig.

* * *

They arrived ten minutes later but Zeref couldn't complain when he saw how many people were there. What he didn't know was that a pink-haired somebody was staring at them from the distance.

"What's with all those people? I think there's gonna be a big fight… I should go home as long as I can so I won't be caught up in the fight."-Natsu thought. He stood up and when he was about to leave he saw her "Lucy?"-he shouted making sure she hears him.

She turned around slowly and stared at him. She was so drunk right now. She walked slowly towards him carefully to not be seen by Zeref.

"What are you doing here?"- the pinkette asked.

"I am here to fight for freedom!"-the girl said laughing.

"Are you drunk?"- he asked sniffing around her.

"Stop sniffing you little puppy. Yeah I am drunk on loveeee!"

"What are you doing here with all those guys? They have guns."- he asked pointing at the crowd of armed people.

"We are here to fight. I haven't beaten someone for such a long time. The last one was a Bora who was hitting on me."- she said pouting.

"Why are you so drunk?"- he asked.

"This is nothing! You should see me last year… Yeah, that was a hell of a party!"-she said laughing at the memories, at least at what she remembered from that night.

"This didn't answer my question."

"This might be my last night alive so I said 'what the hell?'. So I drank a whole bottle of whiskey and I smoke my last packet of cigs. Since this night I might die… how about you give me my last kiss?"- she asked closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waited for his lips to meet hers.

"Why?"- he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why what?"- she asked getting closer to his face.

"Why would you want my kiss?"- he asked grinning at her.

"Well why not? I'm drunk anyway so if I'll live, tomorrow I probably won't remember this and if I die at least I would die happy and kissed."- she said grinning as well.

"Since you're drunk I won't kiss you."- he said letting go of her waist. She didn't let him go though. Instead she pulled him closer so that she was a mere breath away from him. The smell of whiskey and beer didn't mind him anymore.

"You know you want to kiss me…"- she said sticking her tongue at him. He took this opportunity and kissed her, exploring every inch of her mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his hands on her waist and hold her tight never wanting to let her go. After they broke apart to breath she gazed in his eyes and said "If I'll still be alive after this night don't mention this ever again. I don't need love from anyone and I certainly don't have any to give. If you'll do you will only hurt yourself. Now if you excuse me I have to go to war."- she said turning around.

"Wait!"-he said grabbing her wrist. He pulled her as closer as he could and kissed her on the forehead. "Promise me you won't die."- he said squeezing her hand tight.

"This is a promise I can't make. But please promise me you will leave this place right away. At least this way you can live for sure." – she said squeezing his hand back.

"What's going on here? Why are all those people here?"- he asked.

"A girl Lisanna has some big troubles. This will be one of the biggest fights I've ever been in and I have to say I've been in a few. Please leave."- she said before she let go of his hand and left leaving him all alone staring at her from behind.

* * *

He left after that."She actually asked me to kiss her… and she said please again. She was extremely drunk but still… We kissed… I can't just not remind her about what happened. I actually love her… I can't lose this opportunity. Please be careful Luce!"-Natsu thought.

* * *

"Is there anybody else coming? Do we have to wait any longer?"- Zeref asked.

"No."-Lucy said."I want to say something to my friends. Guys, if this is the last time we'll see I want you to know that I love you all and that I'm deeply thankful for you having my back. I'm glad I met you all."- she said looking at all her friends who came there to help her, Cana and Laxus.

She went back next to Cana and Laxus. "You are sooo drunk girl!"- Cana said clapping her hands.

"At this point I might be drunker than you are."-Lucy said laughing.

"That is impossible."-she said.

"Girls stop! You two are so drunk… how can you even defend yourself? You can barely stand on your feet."-Laxus said.

"Shut up Laxus. You know I'm stronger when I'm drunk. I'm afraid for Cana. She can barely run when she's under the influence. I can fight just give me a gun or something."

"Fine, here."-he said handing her a 9mm pistol.

"Do you know how it works?"- he asked looking at the girl who was staring at the arm in her hand.

"Of course I do! Do you remember that time when we had to fight with a gang and that guy Dan gave me a pistol just like this? I shot someone that day."- she said still staring at the gun.

"What the fuck?!"-Laxus yelled. "You never told me this! What do you mean you shot someone?"- he asked shocked.

"What? You never shot someone?"- she asked surprised.

"You are so drunk Lucy! Just don't say this shit again someone might hear you…"

"Chill Laxus. The person I shot didn't die. He was just in coma for a couple of days…"- she said like this was nothing.

"You are crazy girl! Shut up! Take care with this and don't shot yourself."

"What am I, stupid? Why the fuck will I shot myself?"

"You are drunk and I'm pretty sure you see me double now. Take care not to point the gun at you. And take care of Cana."-Laxus said before he left.

Cana was laughing her ass off.

"Why are you laughing?"-Lucy asked looking at her.

"You shot someone? My girl is a wild tiger, RAWR!"-the girl roared after she stopped from her laugh.

"Shut up Cana!"- Lucy laughed at what her friend said.

"Let's go and fight!"- Cana yelled loud so everyone who was there could hear her.

"Let the war begun!"-Lucy shouted as well.

Everyone started to scream 'YES!'.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. I'm ****opened to advices and questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(From last chapter)_**

_"Let's go and fight!"- Cana yelled loud so everyone who was there could hear her._

_"Let the war begun!"-Lucy shouted as well._

_Everyone started to scream 'YES!'._

* * *

Everyone around her was running and screaming. They were throwing punches in left and in right. The street was covered in blood. She was lying on the cold hard ground looking at the blood under her. She was cold but it didn't hurt. She couldn't feel pain through her body. She slowly stretched a hand to touch the substance. She looked away from the red thing and her eyes landed on Cana. She was unconscious; her face covered with the same red fluid as hers. 'Is she dead?' the girl though.

"This morning started like all my others mornings but then Laxus and that kid came, then that fucking Zeref came… then that pink-haired idiot kissed me… then that son of a bitch came again and stabbed my friend, then Pinkie kissed me again…. And now I'm here dying. At least I had my last drink and my last cig… and my last kiss… Dragneel, the man who made me do things I haven't done in such a long time in just a few hours… he even had the pleasure to take my first kiss… Well maybe my first real one, perhaps I kissed other people when I was drugged or drunk…"- she chuckled a bit at her thoughts -"Why on earth does he have pink hair?... and those eyes who drive me insane… and he's so kissable… Lucy, get a grip on yourself! I'm getting all mushy and stuff…Fuck! That boy messed up with my fucking head… too bad I won't see him again…"- her eyes become heavier and slowly she closed them after she saw Laxus falling on the ground, shot…

* * *

The teacher read off the roll "Cana Alberona?"- the man asked.

"Not here."- someone said. After other names: "Laxus Dreyar?" – "Not here." …. "Lucy Heartfillia?"- "Not here."

Natsu was worried. This is already the fifth period and he haven't seen her once. 'Where is she? Is she all right?'- Natsu thought.

Somebody opened the door, a short man entering the class. He walked with quick steps towards the teacher's desk not bothering to look at the students.

"Hello, Mr. Atkins."- the man said.

"Hello, principle Makarov. What brings you here?"- the teacher asked.

"I'm here to announce you about the three who aren't here, Hearfillia, Dreyar and Alberona… It looks like last night has been a fight between gangs and the three were there as well. They are in hospital right now with serious injuries. Dreyar is in a coma, Hearfillia is in surgery and Alberona might not survive…"- the short man whispered so only the teacher could hear, but he didn't know that the pink-haired boy from the front of the class has a really good hearing. He heard every single word Makarov said.

He stood up; everyone looked at him with surprise. He looked directly at the short man who raised a brown.

"Which hospital?"- he asked almost screaming. His face was pale and he looked like he just heard the worst thing he could ever hear. Gray was in the back of the class and he was looking at his friend-enemy with a worried expression. He didn't hear what the principle said to his teacher, but Natsu's outburst could only mean something bad had happened.

"It's not your problem Dragneel."- the teacher said making him a sign to sit down.

"Tell me where she is, please!"-Natsu said as he walked towards Makarov, ignoring his teacher's order.

The man looked at him in the eyes and saw determination.

"Even if I won't tell you, you'll just go at every hospital in town till you'll find her, won't you?"- the short man asked studying the student from head to toe.

"Yes!"- Natsu said, his serious expression never leaving his face.

"They are at Magnolia Hospital."- the man said.

Natsu run out from the class towards the hospital. He was lucky that Gray took him to see the town yesterday otherwise he wouldn't know where to go. In 10 minutes he was in front of the hospital panting heavily.

"Shit! I never ran so fast in my life… Heartfillia you better be alive otherwise…."- he entered through the big doors and went directly to a nurse "Excuse me, do you know where Miss Lucy Heartfillia is?"

"Wait a minute."- a skinny beautiful woman around 27 years old said.

After a couple of minutes the woman said "She's in room 405. She just got out from a surgery so you'll have to wait a few hours if you want to visit her. Are you a family member?"- the woman asked lifting her head from the computer to look at the panting boy.

"N-No, I'm just a friend. Where is her room?"

"Second floor. We called her father, but he didn't answer. Do you know if he's in town?"

"I don't know… I just met her yesterday."- he said scratching the back of his head.

"I see… You can take a sit over there, in back, if you want to wait a few hours or you can go home and come back later."- the girl said pointing behind him to some chairs.

"Can't I just go there? I won't do anything. I won't even touch her.I promise."-Natsu asked grinning.

"You can't, I'm sorry. Only family is allowed to go now."

"I understand. I want to ask one more thing. How are Cana Alberona and Laxus Dreyar?"

"Let's see…"- the woman said taping something on her computer. "Cana Alberona is stable now and Mr. Dreyar it's not doing well. He's in a coma and he suffered really bad injuries."

"How were they hurt? Where?"

"Mrs. Heartfillia has been shot in the abdomen. Mrs. Cana has been shot in head and Mr. Dreyar has been shot three times in abdomen and twice in his left leg. What happened last night with those people? They weren't the only one. Around 25 teens came last night with major injuries."

"Gangs fight… Thanks for your help!"- Natsu said turning around to sit on a chair somewhere in the back. 'What have you done Luce?'

* * *

"Where is Natsu?"- the beautiful girl with scarlet hair asked looking around for her pinkette friend.

"Yeah, he said he will come with us tonight after school to see a movie…"- Levy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Makarov came in fifth period and said something to our teacher about other three students and he heard them, then he asked about some hospital, Magnolia I think… and then he left running."- Gray explained.

"What students?"- the blue-haired girl asked

"Heartfillia, Alberona and Dreyar."-Gray said.

"I heard last night has been a big fight between gangs… I think the three were there as well. We all know that Lucy and Cana are part of the biggest gang in town. I hope they are all right. "- the blunette said.

"HEY!"- somebody shouted from behind.

Gray, Erza and Levy turned around to see who that person was and they saw it wasn't just one, they were three. A big chested girl with sea blue hair, pale skin, dressed in skinny jeans, a navy blue tank and high heels, her hair was tightly curled at the base; a tall muscular boy with long black hair and many piercings, wearing loose beige pants and a black t-shirt; and a man with blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, he was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. The three walked towards Gray and the others with quick steps.

"Do you know where Lucy Heartfillia is?"- the pierced man asked.

"Why would we tell you?"- Gray asked stepping in front, now face to face with the tall man.

"What did you say freak? Do you know who I am? You want me to put this whole town on you, fuck-head?" –the black-haired man said lifting his fist in the air ready to punch Gray.

Levy quickly stepped between Gray and the tall man pushing him.

"What do you want shrimp?"- he asked looking at the small girl in front of him.

"I want you to leave my friends alone!"- she said hitting the muscular boy with her tiny fists in the chest.

"Stop! You're tickling me!"- the man shouted. He grabbed both her wrists and lift her in the air.

"Leave her Gajeel!"- the beautiful girl with blue hair said putting a hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Shut up!"-he shouted making her jump.

"That's not the way you talk with a beautiful girl like her!"- Gray said pointing towards the girl.

"Nobody defended Juvia like that… Juvia sais thank you!"- the girl said with hearts in her eyes and pink cheeks.

"Hey gorilla, where not done!"- Levy shouted making Gajeel look down at her. He started to laugh like a mad man grabbing his gut making her fall on the ground. She quickly stood up dusting herself.

"Do you find something funny?"- she asked, her hands on her hips. She looked so pissed off.

"Shrimp, do you wanna fight with me?"- the man asked after he stopped from laughing, his face serious now.

"Stop calling me 'shrimp' jackass!"- she shouted stepping forward. "Stop being such a child!"- he shouted back. "Stop being so mean!"- "Stop pretending to be a smartass!" – "At least I am smart!" – "Did you just called me dumb?" – "Hell yeah I did!"

As the two kept insulting each other, the blue haired guy stepped in front of Erza making her look at him.

"Hello beautiful!"- he said earning a smile from the blushing scarlet-haired woman.

"Hi! Uhm… why are you interested in knowing were Lucy is?"- she asked not looking in the boy's eyes.

"First of all, I'm Jellal. Nice to meet you." – he said stretching his hand forward.

Erza looked at him then at his hand and back at him before she stretched her hand, the two shaking hands now "I'm Erza, nice to meet you too."

"Well Erza, you see… we are Lucy's friends. So, do you know where she is?"

"I think she is in the Magnolia Hospital."

"Thank you very much for your help. I hope I'll see you some other time, beautiful."- he winked at her and turned around walking towards his two friends.

"Gajeel, Juvia let's go."- he said making them a sing with the hand.

Juvia searched in her purse for a pen then she grabbed Gray's hand and wrote her number. He looked at her with surprise. She blushed a bit biting her lower lip and left after her blue-haired friend.

"Well shrimp it looks like our fight has to wait."- he said patting her head for a second before he turned to leave.

Gray was staring at his hand and then he grabbed his phone from his pocket quickly writing her number then he texted her 'I'm Gray. That's my number."

Erza was looking after the blue-haired boy. 'He's so beautiful… and sweet… and strong… and muscular… and-"– Levy cut her thoughts off when she screamed "I'm so angry right now!"

Erza walked towards her friend patting her on the back before she chuckled and said "You like him Levy."

Levy flushed a deep kind of red and hissed looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, I think he likes you too."- Erza added. Levy lift her head to look at her friend, blushing ten times redder if that's possible.

"Ooh, you're the one talking. That guy with blue hair was all over you. And I saw your face, you like him." –the tiny girl said trying to change the subject.

"S-Shut up Levy!" – Erza stutter, turning to leave. She left to her house alone, leaving the two by themselves in front of the school.

'I do not like him!'- Erza mumbled under her breath.

* * *

He was fidgeting in his seat looking at the people around him. Some were happy, finding out that their loved ones were alright, some were crying because someone loved died, their life changing in a matter of seconds. The nurse said she will let him know when he can go to see Lucy, but it's been almost two hours and she never came. He was tired of waiting so he decided to go to Lucy. He stood up looking for an elevator, once he spotted one he walked towards it and entered, He pushed the second floor button and waited. He always hated the music from inside the elevator. 'Why would somebody want to listen to this shit?'- is what Natsu always asks himself when he enters in an elevator. In a few seconds he was at the second floor. 'Now let's find that room.'- he said looking around him for Lucy's room. He walked and walked for more than 15 minutes and he still didn't find that damn room. He walked towards a nurse, who was with her back at him. He patted her shoulder and the woman turned around. It was the nurse he spoke with two hours ago. "Hey you."-she said smiling at the young man. "Hey, you never came to tell me to visit my friend."- Natsu said pouting. The woman chuckled at his childish behavior then she said "I just came from her. I went to see how she is and now I wanted to come down to tell you that you can visit her. Her room is right there."- the woman said pointing towards a room at the end of the hall. "Thank you!"-he said before he left. He walked with slowly steps. He was afraid to see her. What if she's really injured? What if she's still asleep? What if- he didn't have time to finish his thoughts because he was already in front of her room. She was connected at so many machines and she had so many wires and so many tubs. He could barely see her face. He approach her bad and looked at her face to see is she was awake. And she was because she moved slowly to see who entered the room, her eyes landing on a pink-haired idiot.

"Hey Luce."- he said walking around her bad to sit on a chair next to her.

She slowly nodded when he turned to look at her. "You can't speak, right" – he said looking at the tube from her mouth. He stood up and said "Wait a second."- and he left.

He went were the nurse was earlier. She was still there. She looked at him and smiled "Done?"- she asked.

"No. I was wondering, how much does she need to stay with that tube in her mouth?"

"She's awake?"- the woman asked.

"Yeah, when I entered the room she was awake."

"Wait there. I'm gonna get her doctor to check her and perhaps he will remove the tube."- she said before she left. She came back shortly after that with an old man after her.

He decided to wait outside until the doctor is done consulting her. He was keep pacing in circles in front of the room. He looked like a soon-to-be-father waiting for his wife to give birth.

After 5 minutes the doctor left the room with the nurse close behind him. The woman nodded towards Natsu letting him know that he can enter now.

He first shoved his head in the room then he slowly entered with his whole body. He went to sit in the chair where he wanted to stay a few minutes ago. She was looking at him with a weird expression. She didn't have the tube anymore.

"Stop staring, you're weird."- he said, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I'm not weird."- her voice was like a whisper.

"You are. Now stop talking, you just got that tube out of your mouth."

"H-How are Cana and Laxus?"-she asked ignoring what Natsu just said.

"Can't you just don't speak?"- he asked shaking his head from left to right.

She copied her move as a 'no'.

"Cana was shot in the head."- Natsu said looking right in her eyes.

He saw she was on the verge of tears so he quickly said "She's alright now, don't worry."

She blew out a large amount of air she didn't even know she was holding, sighing in relief. Her eyes looking in his now asking about Laxus.

"Well this is bad…"- he whispered slowly. Her eyes widening at his words "He is in coma. He has been shot three times in abdomen and twice in his leg."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, silently sobbing. She lift one hand to cover her eyes, more tears falling down her -now wet and cold- cheeks. He stood up and walked to sit on her bed. She took her hand from her eyes and he wiped with his thumb her cold tears. "Don't worry. He will be alright."- he said with a heart-warming smile. 'I hope.'- was what he didn't say though.

His words made her feel good. If he says he will be alright then he will.

"LUCY!"- somebody screamed entering in the room. It was Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal.

Lucy gave them a wide smile.

"Get out, we have to talk with her!"- Gajeel snapped seeing the pink-haired boy who was staying on his friend bed.

"Make me!"- Natsu snapped back. He stood up and walked towards the tall black-haired boy.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. I'm ****opened to advices and questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

_********__(From last chapter)_  


"LUCY!"- somebody screamed entering in the room. It was Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal.

Lucy gave them a wide smile.

"Get out, we have to talk with her!"- Gajeel snapped seeing the pink-haired boy who was staying on his friend bed.

"Make me!"- Natsu snapped back. He stood up and walked towards the tall black-haired boy.

* * *

"I cannot believe she told me to 'get lost'! That metal face made Lucy to tell me to leave. I just got there and that stupid metal dragon comes and ruins everything. I was going to tell her I kinda like her…. But no, that idiot had to ruin my chances. Who were they anyway? Lucy seemed pretty happy to see them. Urrgh… whatever, I'll just go visit her later. I need to take a shower anyway, I ran too much today." –Natsu though. He exit the hospital and called Gray. After the third ring he finally pick up. "Hi Pinkie! What's up?"

"Don't call me like that ice boy!"

"Shut up! I picked your stuff before you left. Your notebook and other junk you had there. I'll give them to you tomorrow."

"Thanks man. That's the reason I called."

"Hey, why did you storm out from class like that? What happened?"

"It's a long story dude. I'll tell you some other time maybe."

"Ooh come on! Anyway, I'm going out with Erza, Levy and the others. Wanna come?"

"Uhm…I don't know… When exactly?"

"In one hour. We'll meet in front of the school. If you want to come meet us there. But don't make us wait you 'cuz we won't."

"I'll be there. See ya'."

"Bye."- and the line went dead.

He started to run. Perhaps he'll have time to visit her before he'll meet with his friends. He'll just tell her then. He started to run faster and faster. 'Darn! Why do I keep running today?"

The wind was blowing. It wasn't cold. At least not for him. He always had this un-normal body heat. The air blew through his spiky salmon hair. The trees were dancing by the wind's music. The clouds gathered together. He looked up at the sky. A storm was coming. He remembered how his father told him when he was just a little kid scared of storms, how the clouds are children just like him and they all go out to play but sometimes they get hit and start to cry and their voices are the thunders. It calmed him down. But now his father is not here anymore. Now there's no one to tell him not to be scared by the little grey children from the sky. But he was big now. He didn't need that anymore. Not all the time at least.

* * *

Finally home. 'I'm glad I managed to arrive home before the rain starts.' He opened the door and tossed his key on a table next to the door. He took out his shoes and took his jacket and shirt off. He went in the kitchen half-naked and took a bottle of water from the fridge and- 'Mriiiew'.

"Hello there Happy. How was your day?"- Natsu asked as he bent down to pet his cat."I bet you scratch my couch again didn't you?" He stood up and went in the living room to find… "Happy.. there is no scratch on the couch. How is that possible? This means you've done something else. You had to. You can't just be good! What have you done Happy? I can't see anything broke or scratch…. Last time you've been this good was when I forgot to- I FORGOT TO FEED YOU!"- the pink haired boy yelled looking down at his cat. He run back in the kitchen to take Happy's food and then he run back in the living room to give him to eat.

"I'm so sorry Happy!"- he patted his cat for the last time and went to take a shower. He took all of his clothes off and turned on the water. He checked a few times to see if the temperature was okay then he took his shower.

After a quarter of an hour he was washed and dressed with his ripped jeans and a tee. He looked good. Really good. He took a look in the mirror before he patted his little cat. He grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and left.

'An umbrella. I've forgotten to take an umbrella.'- he ran back inside and grabbed his umbrella from the small table next to the door and left. Again.

He still has half an hour. He could visit Lu- *Beep Beep*- his phone started to ring.

"Yeah?"- he answered.

"Hey Natsu, sorry but we're not going out tonight anymore. It rains and well… Erza hates the rain so…yeah. Hope you don't mind man."- Gray said from the other end of the phone.

"No man, it's okay. See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, bye." –the line went dead.

'Now I have more time to stay with Luce.'

* * *

It was almost 8 PM. There were a few people outside. It was silent. Not that silent though. The rain was the only thing you could hear. It was a calming sound. He could stay and listen to this beautiful music all day long. He usually thinks at his problems when it rains. It's weird but he always finds the answer when he listens to the rain. His father told him that his mother loved the rain. Maybe she tries to help her son answering at his questions with this wonderful music.

When he arrived at the hospital he closed his umbrella and walked towards the elevator. 'That metal face better not be with Lucy now!'

"Oh no! Not this stupid music again!"- Natsu yelled when the music from the elevator started. The people around him stared at him, some glaring some smiling.

"What? Don't tell me you like this shit?"-he asked looking at an old lady who shoot him another glare. She was ready to punch him with her purse but "Ooh look! The doors are open now."- he said and laughed before he left the elevator leaving an angry old lady inside.

He walked slowly praying that metal face won't be there, because this time he won't stop if Lucy says. He will kick that freak's ass.

He took a peek from behind the door. Just Lucy.

"Well hello miss!"- he said entering the small room. She just glared at him before she turned her head back at the small TV in front of her. She looked so bored. And angry. Angry? Is she angry at him?

"What's wrong?"- Natsu asked. He walked around her bad to sit in the chair he sat earlier this morning.

"What the fuck do you want?"- she asked, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?"- he raised a brown.

"We are not friends. I don't know you. You're not my type. I don't want to be friend with you. So… what do you want from me? Why do you keep coming back?"-she asked now looking at him.

'She doesn't want to be friend with me? But she didn't even give me a chance.'

"Why are you like that? I just came here to see if you're alright."- he said crossing his arms.

"I am. Can you leave now?"- she asked turning her head back at the TV.

"No."- he said simply. He turned his head towards the TV.

"If you're going to watch with ME at MY TV , then you have to bring me something good to eat. The food here is awful!"

"First : this is not YOUR TV. Second: Wow! You just sounded almost like a friend. You have a heart? No way! I do not believe!"- he said earning a giggle from her. She was so cute. "And third: what do you want to eat?"

"Well, Mr. Dragneel, this might not be my TV but still… you are in my room. I do have a heart. But it's made of stone. Cold, hard stone. And I'd like a hamburger and some fries."

"Do I look like I work at McDonalds?"- he said earning another giggle from the girl. She looked at him and pouted. Puppy eyes. He can't resist at those eyes. Hell, this girl knows how to get things.

"Fiiiine! I'll be back in 15 minutes."- he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Make it ten!"- she shouted before he left the room.

'I just made my own puppy.'-she said to herself.

* * *

"Damn that woman!"-Natsu yelled while running like a mad man. He forgot his damn umbrella. He was soaking wet by the time he arrived back at Magnolia's Hospital.

He was about to enter in the elevator but he can't stand that damn song anymore. He took the stairs. People were staring at him. He was extremely wet. He entered in the room only to hear and see her laughing her ass off.

"L-Look at y-you!"-she said clutching her gut laughing harder now.

"Shut up!"- he walked towards her bad and placed her food on the bed before he started shaking like a wet dog. Now she was wet too.

"Fuck off!"- she yelled trying to wipe the water from her face and arms.

"Here."- he said grabbing the sheets. He carefully wiped the water from her arms then from her face. After he let go of the sheet he brushed lightly her cheek with his thumb. She blushed a bit but the pink left quickly her cheeks when she slap his hand away.

"What was that for?"- he asked pouting.

"Don't make that gay face with me Dragneel. Don't touch me or I'll put my boys to jump you."- she said grabbing the food to place it in her lap.

"Ooh come on! We kissed twice and now you're saying you'll put some guys to jump me for touching your cheek?"-he asked throwing his arms in the air.

She blushed now. Harder than before. "I thought I told you not to mention that kiss again."- she whispered looking away from him.

He looked at her and noticed she was angry. Perhaps he shouldn't bring that up. But it just slipped. He didn't mean to talk about this. But wait...she remembers the kiss from the night she was drunk. She remembers!

"I'm sorry."-he said. He stood up and walked towards the door ready to leave but he stopped mid-step when she called his name. He turned around slightly to see her face.

"I think this food is expired."- she said before she started to throw up. He ran back at her and grabbed the trash can next to her bed. He placed it on front of her and she took it. He patted her back trying to make her feel better. After she stopped he left the room to look for a nurse or something. When he finally found one he brought her to Lucy's room. The nurse said that she wasn't supposed to eat that kind of food. Not now at least.

He was feeling guilty. He brought her that food. He made her feel bad. He cause-

"It's not your fault dumbass."- she said cutting him off of his thoughts.

"Of course is my fault. I am the one who-" she cut him off again "Just shut up and bring that damn remote!"

He stood up from his set and took the remote and throw it on the bad next to her feet.

"Now Natsu boy, let's watch a football game, shall we?"

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. I'm ****opened to advices and questions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

He put on a red sleeveless hooded tee, denim shorts and red sneakers. He took his keys, wallet and phone and left the house after he patted his cat. This is the day Lucy can go home. He's been visiting her every day for 2 weeks and a half. Most of the times she ignored him or when she didn't ignore him she yelled at him because he was keep visiting her. Some other times they watched football games which usually ended by yelling at each other...Even if she was keep saying that she hates him or that he should leave her alone he could still see that she enjoyed being around him. Her father didn't visit her once. He wanted to know more about her, but she just said 'I drink, I smoke and I fight. What else is there to know?'. All he could think about those weeks was her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her everything. She's just stunning. He could see her smile every time he enters in the room… even if after that comes another round of yelling. He helped her to visit her friends. She stayed a whole day in Cana's room, leaving him all alone waiting for her. Laxus was still in coma. She cried a few good hours after she saw him. She was keep saying "I saw when he shot Laxus. Zeref did it." What is with this Zeref guy anyway? How does he know Lucy and the others? She never told him.

Some new students came. Guess who? Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal aka metal face -for his piercings-, water girl -all she does is to drink water- and the delinquent -there is no period for him to not be sent in principal's office-. And that's not all. Gray is dating Juvia. Levy likes Gajeel and some people says that he likes her too. Erza, the woman who would kill those who do not follow the rules, has a crush on Jellal, and he is all over her. Natsu and Gajeel fight with each other every day at school. Gajeel won almost all the battles, losing only 3 from what...50?... definitely 60.

* * *

"Hello Natsu."-the nurse said seeing the pink-haired boy. They become friends since Natsu is almost all day long in the hospitals. Her name was Virgo and she was really nice. Sometimes she helped Natsu to sneak some fries in Lucy's room.

"Hello Virgo. How is your day?"- he asked waving at the young woman, still walking.

"Pretty busy."- was her reply before Natsu entered in the elevator. 'Not this music again!'

He walked towards her room. She was looking on the window. When she heard a knock at the door she turned her head slightly. She smiled before she turned completely.

"What took you so long?"- she asked grabbing her phone from the bed.

"Were you waiting for me?"- he asked grinning.

"Hell no Dragneel! I just knew you would come and I said I should stay till you're here so you won't freak out and look for me in the entire town."- she said walking pass him into the hall towards the elevator. He caught up with her and said "How did you know I was going to do that?"

"I just did."- she said rolling her eyes.

The elevator's doors closed and the music begun.

"Are you serious? Why do you hate me so much? What's with this music God?"- he yelled at no one in particular.

She chuckled seeing his behavior. He turned his head to look at her and there she was, smiling at him.

"You're beautiful."-he said smiling at her. She was wearing some clothes Juvia brought her. Ripped skinny jeans and a loose black tank. He could see her pink bra. She blushed at what he said and he found that the cutest thing in the world. He stepped in front and pressed the block button, the elevator stopping immediately. They were alone and she was shocked at what he did.

"Why did you do that?"-she asked looking at him right in the eyes.

"I wanted more time to look at you."- he said earning another blush from the blonde girl.

"You are so beautiful."- he walked closer to her and put his hands on the wall beside her blocking her moves. She wasn't looking at him but at the ground.

"Look at me."- he said. She shook her head from left to right. He placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. He could feel her lifting her head. He opened his eyes only to find beautiful brown chocolate ones. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him but without success. He was way stronger. She beat a lot of guys but he was just so toned and strong. He smiled seeing her trying to set herself free.

"Na-Natsu… let me go."- she whispered closing her eyes and leaning forward closer to his face.

"Your mind says something but your body says different."- he said before he claimed her lips with his. Her eyes got wide realizing that he was kissing her but she soon sunk into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Her heart was beating madly and so was his. They broke apart for some air and stared in each other's eyes. She let go of him and pushed back the button, the elevator starting immediately.

The doors opened in just 2 seconds. She stormed out and run out from the hospital before he could realize. He just stared at the hospital's doors not knowing what to do or where to go. He walked out from the hospital but she was nowhere to be seen.

He touched his lips and closed his eyes reliving the moment. After a few minutes of thinking at the kiss he went back in the hospital to Cana's room. She was watching TV.

"Hi Dragneel."-she said.

"Hi. Uuhm… where does Lucy lives?"- he asked scratching the back of his head.

She looked at him surprised "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to talk with her."-he said blushing because he remembered the kiss.

"Well I won't tell you. She will kill me… so you have to find out by yourself."

"Damn that woman!"- Natsu said before he left the room. "Well, I don't know where she lives and I don't know who else I can ask."

*Ring Ring Ring*- his phone started to ring.

"Yeah?"-he asked.

"Hey Pinkie! Wanna go to a movie?"- Gray asked.

"Who's coming?"-Natsu asked getting out from the hospital.

"Everyone."

"Okay. When and where?"- Natsu asked looking around, maybe Lucy was still here somewhere.

"In 20 minutes at the mall."

"I'm on my way."-Natsu said before he hang up.

He headed towards the mall. 'I'll see her tomorrow at school… maybe.'

* * *

It wasn't cold outside. It was sunny and beautiful. He choosed the long way so he won't be the first to arrive. Couples were everywhere. They were holding hands and kissing and smiling. They looked happy. Ooh, how much he would love to be with Lucy now. She can be mean with him sometimes but he loves her. When he visited her, Lucy told him about some parties she went to. She told him how drunk or drugged she was. This part hurts him the most. She was slowly killing herself. Can't she see that all those cigs, drugs and alcohol aren't good for her? He knows he can't change her. She is happy with the way she is… but it's not good for her. After a few years his father left him he used to get drunk at some parties, hell he even used to smoke so much… but one day he stopped… he just stopped drinking and stuff. He remembered how Lucy said her mother died. Maybe that's her reason. Maybe that's why she become like that. He wants to help her. To bring out the good side of her. But he can't help her if she doesn't want help.

* * *

Finally he arrived at the mall. All his friends were there. Even Gajeel, Juvia and Jellal. There are some new people too.

"Pinkie. Let me introduce you to Loke, Aries, Lyon, Elfman, Evergreen, Bisca and Alzack. "- Gray said pointing at each person in front of them. They all waved at Natsu and he waved back at them.

They entered in the mall and headed towards the cinema. They decided to watch a horror movie so girls would have a reason to cuddle with the person they like.

Natsu and Lyon were the only one alone, woman-less. The two found the movie boring and they talked the whole time about different stuff, like football, or women or food. Most of the time about food.

After the movie ended everyone left to their own house. Natsu was alone again, thinking at his girl. No. She's not his girl, dammit. Why is she so... hard-to-get? They kissed three times and she still won't accept that she has feelings for him. Is it so hard for her to say 'I like you.', or 'I love you.', or anything. Anything is good. But she just runs away every time. Tomorrow will be the day he would tell her how much he loves her. And even if she won't accept his feeling he won't give up. He'll just keep trying till she will accept the fact that he, Natsu Dragneel, is in love with her, Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

The day ended fast. He fell asleep fast. 'Tomorrow it would be my day. Mine and Lucy's.'

* * *

The sunshine weak him up. He growled against his pillow before he stood up and took a cold shower.

'Today is the day.'

"Morning Happy."- he greeted his little cat and feed him. He ate some eggs. After that he got dressed in his uniform and left to school.

* * *

"Why do I have to go to school?"- she asked no one in particular. She took her shower and ate some pancakes. He put on her uniform and tied her ponytail with the tie. She grabbed a pack of cigs and left the house without greeting her father.

She was praying not to see that pink-haired idiot. 'Why is he keep kissing me for God's sake?'. She couldn't sleep last night. At some point in the night she went down in the kitchen and took a huge gulp of whiskey. After that she managed to sleep for a couple of hours. Her head hurt her so bad now. She lit one of her cigs and took a long drag, than another one.

"Lucy!"-someone shouted from behind. She turned around to find a crying blue-haired girl. Lucy dropped her cig when the girl throw herself in her arms.

"What happened Juvia?"-she asked panting the girl's back.

"M-My dad d-dyed."- Juvia managed to say through sobs. Lucy was jaw-dropped. That man was the only one Juvia has left. Him and her sister. Without him she will end up in an orphanage. She hugged her friend tight.

"You can stay at my house if you want. I'll make my father adopt you. I won't leave you Juvia. Don't worry."- Lucy said. The beautiful girl raised her head to look at her best friend "Thank you."-she whispered. Lucy wiped her tears and said "Where is Wendy now?"

"She's with Jellal."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet…."

"Come, let's go. I will help you to tell her. You're not alone."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

_(From last chapter)_

_"M-My dad d-dyed."- Juvia managed to say through sobs. Lucy was jaw-dropped. That man was the only one Juvia has left. Him and her sister. Without him she will end up in an orphanage. She hugged her friend tight._

_"You can stay at my house if you want. I'll make my father adopt you. I won't leave you Juvia. Don't worry."- Lucy said. The beautiful girl raised her head to look at her best friend "Thank you."-she whispered. Lucy whipped her tears and said "Where is Wendy now?"_

_"She's with Jellal."_

_"Does she know?"_

_"Not yet…."_

_"Come, let's go. I will help you to tell her. You're not alone."_

* * *

"Lucy-san!"- the little blue-haired girl hugged Lucy's leg.

"Wendy, how are you?"- Lucy asked patting the girl on the head. Lucy loved this kid, so much. It was like she was her sister not Juvia's.

"I beat Jellal at Dragon Slayer! He promised me he will take me to park later."- the girl said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well he better keep his promise 'cuz if he won't I'll beat him up."-Lucy said smiling. Jellal glared at her.

He came in the room and took Wendy with him in the living room, leaving Lucy and Juvia alone.

"How am I going to tell her?"- Juvia asked biting her nails, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll tell her."-Lucy put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an I'm-here-for-you look. Juvia nodded.

Lucy walked in the living room and made Jellal a sign to leave the room. Wendy looked at her and smiled. 'This is gonna be hard…'-Lucy thought.

"Come here Wendy."-Lucy sat on the couch. After the little blue-haired girl sat next to her she said "You will stay with me and Juvia at my house from now on…"

Wendy looked happy. "Why?"-she asked. Lucy put a hand on Wendy's head, smiled and said "Your father went in a vacation."

Wendy's smile turn into a frown" Why didn't he take us with him?"-she asked.

"Because he won't come back."- Lucy said.

The girl looked sad now. "Why?"-she asked.

"He is with the little angels now."

"And I will never see him again?"-Wendy asked, tears running on her cheeks.

"He will always be her, watching over you, protecting you, loving you."- Lucy placed a hand on the little girl's heart. "Juvia will be here. I will be here. You won't be alone Wendy. Your father will always take care of you. He will be here every moment of your life. Even if you don't see him, he is here, okay?" Wendy nodded and hugged Lucy. She hugged her back and kissed her head several times. "Thank you."-the blue-haired girl said. Lucy knew that the kid knew exactly what Lucy meant. The kid knows what death means, she's smart. Lucy just made it sound better.

Juvia walked slowly in the room with tears in her eyes. Wendy saw her and run to hug her sister. Juvia kneeled so she could be at the same level as Wendy.

"I love you one-chan!"- the little girl said.

"I love you too!"- Juvia said, more tears escaping from her eyes.

I'm gonna talk with my father. I'll call you later Juvia."-Lucy said before she left the room.

"Jellal, Dragneel told me you have a crush on a girl."- Lucy said laughing. She never saw Jellal blushing so hard.

He growled and said "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Now now calm down, will ya?"- Lucy said.

"You should see Gajeel. You will die from laugh. He likes a girl Levy. She's a bookworm. Can you imagine Gajeel next to her? He's way taller that her. But that's not all. She's a tough one."

Lucy was laughing her ass off just imagining. "Can't wait to go to school to see that. Aren't you coming?"

"Naah, I don't feel like going to school today."- He said jumping on his couch.

"Won't you miss your little crush?"- Lucy teased him. He threw a pillow at her, she dodge it easily and left the house. She lit another cigarette and went to her house.

* * *

"Father, are you home?"- she asked while she took her shoes off.

"Kitchen"- she heard her father's voice. She walked towards the kitchen and saw him reading a newspaper.

"I need you to do something for me."- she said looking at the floor, playing with her fingers. Oh how much she hated to talk with her father. She would rather talk with Dragneel that with this man. But she has to do it for her friend.

"What is it?"-he asked lifting his head from behind the newspaper.

"I want you to adopt someone."

"T-To do what?"- he almost choked in his coffee. He took a napkin and wiped his mouth before he asked "Who? Why?"

"Juvia and Wendy."- Lucy said still not looking at her father.

"I remember them. Those girl with blue hair, right?"- He asked and the blonde only nodded.

"But why? What happened?"

"Their father died and they will end up in an orphanage."

"I can't just adopt them…"

"I think you can at least do this for me!"- she shouted looking at her father.

"Don't shout at me miss."- he said looking back at her daughter.

"Like I would do what you tell me!"- she shouted again. "Either you'll adopt them, either this will be the last time you'll see me."

"You're taking this too far."- the man shouted standing up from his chair.

Lucy looked at him, her face red of anger.

"You think I'm joking? Don't you remember what happened last time we had a fight? I stayed on streets a week getting drugged. You had to take me from jail. You want this to happen again?"

Her father started to think at what to do. He knew Lucy is going to do everything to make him adopt those girls.

"I will try."-he whispered.

She didn't hear a word "What?"- she asked.

"I'll see what I can do for the girls."- he said and left the room. She smirked and left to school.

* * *

She missed her first period. She was walking on the corridor towards her next class when somebody shouted "Lucy!"- she turned only to find the only person she didn't want to see.

"Dragneel."- she mumbled before she turned around continuing her way to her class.

He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her in the girls' rest room before she had time to protest. He checked to see if there was someone else and there wasn't.

"What do you want Pinkie?"- she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Her heart was batting madly.

"Why are you keep running from me?"- he asked stepping closer. She stepped back and said "Do I look like I run, stupid?"

He smirked and said "I'm not talking about now. Why did you run last time when I kissed you?"- he stepped even closer.

She took another step behind and said "I wouldn't run if you would stop kissing me."

He stepped closer and she stepped back "Tell me you don't want me to kiss you."- he looked straight in her eyes.

"I-I…"- she couldn't say a word. Soon there were no more steps she could take because she bumped into the wall. He stepped closer and put his hands on either side of her head, one knee between her legs, blocking every move of hers.

"Say it."- he said smirking.

"I-I…"

"You can't, can't you?"- he leaned closer to her face.

She put her hands on his chest to push him. Worthless… like the other time in the elevator.

"You want me to kiss you don't you?"- he said. Their noses touching now.

She put her hands around his neck and closed her eyes crushing her lips into his. He kissed her back. They kissed for 2 minutes. After they broke apart they were panting heavily due to the lack of oxygen. They stared in each other eyes for more than 5 minutes.

She pushed him and tried to run again but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on the wall.

"This time you won't run away from me." – he said before he pecked her lips.

She blushed and said "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Do you like me or something? Is it just a game for you? A sick joke?"

He frowned then smiled and said "No. I actually love you."

She blushed madly and looked at the ground. He lifted her chin with his finger. "Why?"- she asked. "I've been mean with you at the beginning. Even when I was in the hospital and you were visiting me I was cursing you and yelling at you. Why would you love a person like me?"

"Because you are Lucy. You aren't just any other woman. You're special. You might look tough on the outside, but I can see the sweet you in the inside. You had a rough childhood just like me. I know what you feel. I know that you can be a good person. I don't want to change you though. I like you just the way you are. The drinking, smoking, drugging part it's what I hate the most. But if you let me I'll help you."

She looked in his deep onyx eyes and sighed. "Where were you all my life?"- she asked before she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She put one hand on his chest and one around his neck playing with his soft hair.

After they broke apart she said "I like you Dragneel."

He raised an eyebrow. She smiled and said "You'll have to make me love you. But for now I just like you."

She kissed his cheek and left running to her next class.

* * *

"Damn you Dragneel! You made me soft….. but I like it…. I like you."

* * *

"Hearfillia, be ready to fall for me!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

She was on her way to the hospital to visit her friends, Cana and Laxus. She never told Cana that she saw Zeref shooting Laxus. 'Why did Zeref shot him anyway? We helped him for fucking sake, and he shot Laxus? Why? He promised he won't do anything to Laxus. I want to talk to him but if I'll go alone he will kill me. Argh! I hate this shitty life!'

When she was about to enter in the hospital she saw a girl with short white hair. 'Don't tell me that's Lisanna…'-she thought.

The blonde followed the white-haired girl slowly so she won't be seen. The girl, Lisanna, went in Laxus's room. Lucy waited a few minutes to see what was Lisanna doing. The white-haired girl started to cry and she was keep saying "I'm sorry!"

Lucy walked in the room surprising Lisanna. The girl whipped her tears immediately and asked with a serious look "Do you need anything?"

Lucy started to laugh."Are you pretending to not know me, or have you already forgotten me?"

Lisanna took a better look at Lucy and then gasped realizing who she was. "Lucy …"

"Well look if this isn't Lisanna. I heard you got kidnapped. And Laxus boy here came to save you. And as we both can see he is in A FUCKING COMA!"- Lucy shouted. Lisanna flinched and tears started to run on her cheeks. She was sobbing and hiccupping.

"Stop crying or I swear to god I'll kill you!"- Lucy shouted. The white-haired girl covered her mouth trying to surpass the tears.

"I'm sorry."- Lisanna said.

"Why the fuck are you keep telling this shit? Do I look like I care what you're saying? All I want to know is why did Zeref shot him? "-Lisanna's eyes got as wide as plates hearing Lucy's words.

"Z-Zeref did t-this?"- she asked stuttering.

"Yes!"

Lisanna went towards a chair and sat down, with a hand on her forehead. "He-he saved me."- she said after Lucy took a sit next to her.

"Who?"- Lucy asked.

"Laxus. He was the one who found me. When I saw him I felt the happiest women in the world. I jumped on him, hugging him. When he pushed me a bit so he can breathe I kissed him. Then Zeref came in the room and he saw us. I quickly tried to apologize and stuff but then Zeref got really, really angry. Laxus ran outside but Zeref must have caught him and that's when he probably shot him. By the time I exited the house Laxus was in a pool of blood. I asked Zeref what happened and he said that that's the way he found him and that he did not shot him."

Lucy was processing every information. Should she believe Lisanna or not?

"So you didn't know that Zeref shot Laxus?"- she asked.

Lisanna looked in Lucy's eyes "I swear I didn't."

Lucy stood up and asked "Where is that son of a bitch now?"

"I can't tell you."- the white-haired girl said.

"And why not?"- Lucy asked. She stepped closer to Lisanna and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If I'll tell you, you'll just go there all by yourself and you'll end up dead. Even if you're not my friend you are an important person to Laxus. I won't risk your life if that means Laxus will be sad."

"Lisanna, Laxus is in a fucking coma. He might never wake up. I don't care what you're saying. I want to know where your stupid boyfriend is."

"I'm not telling you."- the girl said trying to look tough in front of Lucy, but on the inside she was scared like hell.

"Listen to me Lisanna! Tell me where he is, or I'm gonna beat the crap out of you. You know I'm way stronger that you are. Don't make me angrier than I already am. Do you hear me? Tell me where he is."

"No!"

"Well then..."- Lucy grabbed Lisanna's hand making her stood up and kicked her with her knee in the stomach. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside the hospital. Lucy dragged her a couple of blocks down into a dark alley. It was pretty late and the sun wasn't shining so bright. She threw Lisanna on the ground and kicked her with her feet on the stomach. Lisanna caught some blood.

"Tell me where he is!"- Lucy demanded.

"No!"- Lisanna shouted.

"TELL ME!"- Lucy shouted kicking her some more. She used to obtain different things by beating people. Lisanna wasn't her friend anyway so why would she care how much the girl gets hurt, right?

Lisanna tried to get on her feet but failed. Lucy walked towards her and grabbed her face.

"Tell. Me. Where. He. Is.!"

"No!"- Lisanna shouted spiting some blood on Lucy's face. The blonde punched Lisanna in the face, the girl falling down.

What Lucy didn't know was that Natsu was near them and he heard the screams.

He started to run towards the direction from where the sound came and he was shocked to find Lucy beating the crap out of a girl.

"Lucy!"-he shouted.

The girl turned around slowly and her face turned from anger to peace. He brought her down on earth.

"Natsu?"- she asked trying to see the boy's face.

He walked towards her so she could see him.

"What are you doing here?"- she asked.

His eyes traveled around and he saw the beaten white-haired girl from the ground.

"Li-Lisanna?"- he asked taking a better look at the girl.

Her eyes got wide "N-Natsu?"- she asked.

"The fuck had happened here?"-he asked. He walked near the girl and bented down to help her out. He grabbed her hands and slowly lift her up. Then he looked at Lucy, his eyes full of anger. She looked shocked. 'How does he know Lisanna?'

"D-Do you know her?"- she asked looking from the boy to the girl.

"Yes."- he snapped. "What have you done to her?"- he asked before he turned at the white-haired girl. He was wearing a tank, which he took off and tried to wipe the blood from the girl's face.

"How do you know her?"- she asked.

"She's my childhood best friend. I haven't seen her since last year."- after he finished cleaning the girl's face he turned to face Lucy. He walked towards her."Why did you do that to her?"- he asked with a harsh tone.

"She deserves it."- Lucy said crossing her arms. But that's not what she really wanted to say. When she fights she's in some kind of a trance. No one and nothing can stop her. This time Natsu has stopped her and she realized what she had done. She has beaten the poor girl. Lisanna was trying to save her life but she almost took hers. Lisanna was lucky Natsu came on time, otherwise she might end up in the hospital.

Lucy started to tremble when she heard Lisanna crying in the background. Natsu was getting closer to her and her knees weren't so strong anymore. "Why have you done this Luce?"- he asked, this time his voice was sweet and caring.

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "I wanted to find Zeref."- she whispered lowering her head, now looking at the ground.

"And couldn't you do this without beating her?"

"She didn't want to tell me…. I just wanted to revenge Laxus!"- she shouted the last part.

Natsu looked in her eyes. He was worried for her. He knew her for a short period of time but he never saw her like this before.

"Why would you beat a person for Laxus? Couldn't you find another way to get revenge?"

"He is like my brother Natsu. I love him. If somebody would hurt you brother or sister you would just stay there? You wouldn't do anything?"- she asked, tears ran down her face.

"Lisanna is like my sister and you hurt her. Do you see me beating the crap out of you right now?"

She shocked her head from left to right, not looking at Natsu.

"Look at me." – he said. His voice was calm and full of worry and love.

She shocked her head again.

"Then look at Lisanna."- he said. Lucy didn't look at neither one of them.

"Lucy, you need help. You need someone to be there for you and help you. You can't beat people for your own needs. There are always other ways of solving things. Fight isn't one of them. You need help."- he said. He turned around and grabbed Lisanna's hand. They passed by Lucy and now they were pretty far.

* * *

She was still on that dark alley all by herself. Tears running uncontrollably on her cold cheeks. Does she really need help? That's the way she is. She's a tough person. Nobody can trample on her. But Natsu is right. She can't beat people. That's not something good. That's bad.

She turned around and run after Natsu. Her vision was blurry due to the tears. She could barely see a thing, but she spotted his pink hair.

"Natsu!"- she shouted. He turned around slowly and saw her running towards him. She jumped in his arms. He quickly regain his balance. She put her hands around his neck and cried on his chest. He hugged her back, holding her close. The blonde tightened her grip on him and lifted her head. She whispered in his ear "I need help. I need you, Natsu." After that she let go of him and started to run towards her home. She might need help, but not tonight. Tonight she needs time for herself.

* * *

Natsu stared at the empty place Lucy had left in front of him. Lisanna tugged on his arms and said "I don't blame her. I don't hate her. I would do the same thing. I love Laxus more that she does, trust me. But there's nothing I could do. If I stop seeing Zeref he would either kill me, either the person who made me dump him. I couldn't tell Lucy where Zeref is because she would go there alone to face him and he would probably… no, he would certainly kill her. I'd rather have her beat me than have her dead. I have to let go of Laxus for his safety… But you don't have to let go of her. Stay with her Natsu. She needs you. She's a good person. You might never change her, but she would learn to love you. Just keep trying. And don't forget, fight for her no matter what. You would never find a person like her. She's unique."

* * *

Natsu took Lisanna to the hospital to treat her wounds. He thought about what Lisanna told him. He would never let go of Lucy. No. He will love her till the end of his time. He just couldn't see what made him love her so much. When they first met she cursed him. She was mean with him and she used him. Maybe her past was what made him fell for her. He had a rough past too. His mother died when he was born and his father left him when he was 7. Maybe the fact that their childhoods were similar, but their present was so different, was what made him love her. When he was 15 he used to drink and smoke. But Lisanna took care of him. He made it. He went through a rough patch but he turned out good. But nobody was there for Lucy. She lived with the fear that she might die in the next minute. She is part of a gang for God's sake. Someone might kill her in every second. Her life is in danger. And there's nothing he could do for her.

What's taking Lisanna so long?

"Natsu?"- he heard a well-known voice. When he turned his head he saw a crying Lucy. She threw herself in his arms and cried her soul out. He held her close, stroking her blond locks like silk. After minutes of crying she finally stopped and looked at Natsu. He whipped her tears and mascara then he gave her a peck on the lips. "We need to talk."- he said.

"No, we'll talk later. Now just hold me tight. I need this."- she said before she leaned her head on his warm chest. His heartbeats soon made her fall asleep.

* * *

He waited till Lisanna came and told her that he have to take Lucy home. They promised each other that they will meet again.

After that, he took Lucy, bridal style, at his home. She placed her on his bed, and then he went in the kitchen to eat something. After he ate and took a shower, he played with his little cat a few minutes and after that he went in the bed next to Lucy. He stared at her for a few good minutes. 'God, she's so beautiful!'. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. He got under the blanket, next to the girl he loves so much. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned around and shoved her head in his chest. He fall asleep looking at her beautiful face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

_********__(From last chapter)_

_He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. He got under the blanket, next to the girl he loves so much. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned around and shoved her head in his chest. He fall asleep looking at her beautiful face._

* * *

She woke up to the sound of a cat. 'I don't remember having a cat.'- she thought. She opened one eye slowly but she quickly close it due to the powerful light coming from the window. 'My window is on the other side of the room… Where am I?... And why the hell is so hot in here?'- the blonde thought. She tried to get up but something held her. She looked under the blanket and she saw a hand on her waist. 'What the fuck?'- she thought. She turned her head slightly to see who was behind her and there was none other than Dragneel. She tried again to break free from his grasp but it only tightened around her. She turned around slowly in the boy's arms, now facing his bare chest. 'Why isn't he wearing a t-shirt or something?' She poked his chest with a finger but nothing happened. She tried harder, but still nothing. "Come on Dragneel, wake up!"- she yelled in his face. He opened his eyes in an instant, onyx black ones meeting angry, chocolate-brown ones.

"Well good morning to you too, beautiful."- he said leaning to capture her lips, but she quickly ducked her head making him kiss her cheek.

"What am I doing here?"- she asked looking back into his eyes.

"Last night, after you came at the hospital you fall asleep, and not knowing where you live I brought you here."- he explained. The salmon-haired boy leaned closer to her face, not to her lips but to her small ear. "You're beautiful."- he whispered making her shiver. She pushed him slightly and looked into his eyes. She rose an eyebrow and asked "Why are you so nice with me? I mean, after what I did last night to your friend you shouldn't forgive me. You should hate me."

He narrowed his eyes before he said "I can't hate you Lucy. I love you. I already told you and nothing you will do could change this."

She blushed and looked away from him. He was still holding her in his arms. He placed a sweet kiss on her temple and said "I want to cuddle with you. Would you let me?"

She nodded and put one arm around his neck and one on his chest. He pulled her closer to him and buried his head into the crook of her neck. She felt his hot breath on her neck. She could hear the locomotive thudding of her heart.

"Where are your parents?"- she asked with a sweet and soft voice.

"My mother died when I was born… and my father left me when I was 7."

There was silent for a couple of moments before she said "That sucks." He chuckled and said "Yeah." He lifted his head from her neck and looked into her beautiful eyes. He got closer to her face, aiming for her lips. He was still looking in her eyes to see if she has any doubts, and there weren't any. Their lips were a hair's breadth away, when Natsu's little cat meowed. He raised his head to look at his cat and said "Hello Happy."

Lucy couldn't believe that. 'Did he just choose his cat over a kiss with me?'- she asked herself before she heard him asking his little pet "Are you hungry?". The cat meowed in response.

Natsu stood up from the bed without even looking at Lucy. Ooh, how pissed she was now.

"I'm gonna kill you!"- she yelled making the cat run outside the room. She quickly stood up and run after the white cat.

Natsu was shocked. "What just happened?"- he asked himself. After he heard his cat meowing for his life he run after Lucy and his pet. But they were nowhere to be found. He heard his cat's meows from the bathroom. He tried the door but it was locked. He heard Lucy yelling "Stop meowing!"

He put an ear to the door and asked "Lucy… are you killing my cat?"

He could hear her devil laugh before she said "Nope."

* * *

After 2 minutes the door opened and he saw Lucy with his cat in her arms. The cat was now blue. BLUE!

"What the hell did you do to my cat Lucy?"- he yelled grabbing the blue animal from the girl's arms.

"I painted him. He deserves it!"- she said crossing her arms over her big chest.

"Why?"- he asked staring at the cat.

"Because he interrupted our kiss."- she said pouting. Natsu looked at her and laughed, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Jealous much?"- he asked in a mocking tone.

"Pfft… no.." – she said blushing a little. She looked at the ground and then she saw her clothes. There were strains of blood and paint on them. "Hey Natsu..."- she said.

"Yes?"- he asked.

"Can I take a shower?"- she asked looking at him.

"Sure."

"Umm… can you give me a sweatshirt or something to change in, please?"

"Yes. Wait here."- he said before he ran upstairs to find something for her to wear. He found an oversized red sweatshirt and brought it to her. She took it and tanked before she went in the bathroom.

He looked again at his cat and said "I'm sorry. I didn't know she's such a monster."

"I HEARD THAT!"- she yelled from the bathroom.

"It's true! Who would paint a cat in blue Lucy? Who? Not someone insane that's for sure."

"Shut up!"- she yelled before she turned the water on.

Natsu patted his cat and went in the kitchen to make something for them to eat.

* * *

After 10 minutes Lucy finished and walked out from the bathroom. The sweatshirt he gave her smelled so good. It smelled just like him. She could say that she loved his smell. She walked in the kitchen and found Natsu cooking.

"What are you doing?"- she asked after she sat on a chair at the table.

"Eggs and bacon. You want some?" – he asked turning to look at her. He stopped and stared at her. Her hair was loose and a bit wet. Her eyes sparkled powerful than before. Her lips were pinker... and she looked perfect in his sweatshirt.

"Natsu!"- she yelled. He snapped from his thoughts and asked "What?"

"Your food is on fire dumb ass!" – she yelled pointing to the stove.

Natsu turned around, and his food was indeed on fire. "Shit!"- he muttered trying to extinguish the fire.

By the time he finished Lucy was laughing her ass off. After she stopped she said "Good job Dragneel."- before she started to laugh again.

He threw the food and walked next to her. He cupped her face making her stop laughing and said "Let's see you doing this."

"What? Cook?"- she asked smirking.

"Yes."- he said. She pushed him so she could pass.

* * *

After 12 minutes she was done. She made eggs, bacon and pancakes. All Natsu could do was stare at the amount of food in front of him.

He thanked her before he devoured all the food. She ate just one egg, a few slices of bacon and a pancake. She would have eaten more if the salmon-haired idiot wouldn't eat everything in just a few seconds.

After she eat she went to sit on the couch. Exactly when she sat down she heard her phone ringing from upstairs. She ran towards Natsu's room. By the time she got there the person who was calling hang up.

She walked downstairs and sat back down on the couch next to Natsu. She dialed Cana's number, the one who called.

The girl responded immediately.

"What's up?"- Lucy asked.

Natsu was looking at her trying to hear what the person from the other line was saying.

"A party? When? Where?"- Lucy asked, her lips curving up in a huge smile.

"Sure I'll be there!"- Lucy said after she heard the information from Cana. She hung up after that and saw that Natsu was staring at her.

He quickly grabbed her phone and stood up. She glared at him and asked "What are you doing with my phone?"

"I won't let you go to any party!"- he said firmly with a serious voice.

"And why not? What am I, your child?"- she asked as she stood up and walked towards him.

"Because if you'll go there, you'll drink and smoke... and this is not good for you."

"You can't tell me what to do and what not!"- she said trying to take her phone back, but he raised his hand in the air so she won't be able to take it anymore. She tried to jump but that was no good. He was too tall.

"You freaking giant! Gimme my phone back!"- she yelled, hitting him with her tiny fists on the chest. He didn't even budge. She was strong indeed, but when he used to go at parties he used to get in a lot of fights. What she was doing was nothing compared to what he had to endure.

"You're not hurting me."- he stated simply. With his free hand he cupped her cheek and said "I love you Lucy. I used to be like you. I used to go at parties and smoke and drink. I don't want you to get hurt."

Her eyes widened at his words "You used to what?"- she asked looking in his eyes to see if he was mocking her.

"I'll tell you everything, if you promise me you won't go to that party."

She thought a bit about this. "I can go to a party anytime I want… but I don't think I'll make him tell me another time about this if I'll leave now."- she thought.

"I promise..."

He gave the blonde her phone back and grabbed her hand pulling her to the couch.

He sat down first and pulled her on his lap. She blushed and tried to get off of him but he held her thigh.

"Where should I start?"-he asked.

"How about you start with the beginning?"

"Well, when I was 15 I made some friends. They took me to a party and told me that I have to smoke and drink if I want to be their friend. All I wanted was to have friends. I didn't matter to me if they were good or bad. So I did as they told me. After that night, they took me at a party once a week. And every time I drank and smoked. After a few parties I started to drink and smoke without someone to tell me to. I was doing it on free will. I even tried drugs. I was a mess. My said friends left me. They said that when I'm drunk or drugged I get into a lot of fights. I got in jail one time. I stayed there a day though. You can't even imagine how was there for me. Because of my hair color I got some big troubles. After I got out from jail, all I could think about was 'I need to get money to buy something to drink.'… So I tried to rob a girl. Lisanna. She didn't want to get hurt so she handed me her money. I left and bought whiskey and I got really drunk. Lisanna found me, passed out on a street… and she brought me to her home and took care of me. When I wake up she told me what happened. Then I saw what kind of person she is… so kind and nice… even after I tried to rub her. Can you imagine this? I told her I need help and she was more than happy to help me. She closed me in her house, so I could stay away from drinks and drugs. After a few weeks, which seemed like a year in hell for me, I finally managed to change. I left my past behind. I was a new man."

Lucy was at a loss of words. She couldn't imagine Natsu that type of guy. He was an alcoholic and a druggie? How was this possible?

She hugged him and he hugged her back. After she pulled away she kissed his cheek and said with a smile "I'm glad everything turned out good for you."

"I'm glad too. I wish I could help you like Lisanna did with me."

"I don't need help Natsu. I'm not an alcohol or drugs addict. I don't have a problem with this. I could stop anytime. I managed somehow not to become addicted. But I don't want to stop either. I will stop getting drugged if this makes you happy. I will even drink less. But I will never stop smoking."- she said placing another kiss on his cheek.

"You will die young."- he said pouting.

"No, I won't."- she giggled and leaned to place a kiss on his lips. At first his eyes widened but he kissed her back. After they broke apart he asked her "Hey Lucy… would you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled again and crushed her lips into his once again. After they broke apart she asked in a playful tone "Did that answer to your question?"

He grinned and said "No. I didn't get the message. Would you try again? Maybe this time would work."

She laughed and kissed him one more time.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. I'm ****opened to advices and questions.**


	11. Chapter 11

_(From last chapter)_

_ "Hey Lucy… would you be my girlfriend?"_

_She giggled again and crushed her lips on his once again. After they broke apart she asked in a playful tone "Did that answer to your question?"_

_He grinned and said "No. I didn't get the message. Would you try again? Maybe this time would work."_

_She laughed and kissed him one more time._

* * *

The rest of the day they spend it watching movies since it was Saturday. Lucy had to call her friend, Cana and tell her she can't come to the party anymore. At first Cana thought Lucy was kidnapped and made to say all those things because, Lucy never and I mean NEVER, refused to go to a party. Lucy had to make Natsu talk with Cana so she would believe her.

* * *

When it got dark outside, Lucy decided to go home to see if her father solved the problem with the adoption. Natsu walked her home… now he knows where she lives.

* * *

After she took a shower she went downstairs to talk with her father.

"Hey old man!" – she said. The man turned his head from the TV and looked at his daughter.

She walked next to him and sat on the couch, at the other end, far away from her father.

"How's going with the adoption?"

The man looked back at TV, and after a few seconds he said "I applied for it. The girls are going to stay in the orphanage till they decide where they will live next."

She stood up and walked in front of her father, blocking his view, forcing him to look at her.

"Jude! You are rich for the love of God! You could always bring them here. Don't tell me this shit 'I applied for it'! You either bring my friends here, either I'll leave!" –the blonde girl yelled at her father. He stood up and yelled back at her "Don't yell at me young lady! I don't even know those girls! How could I just bring them in my house?"

"Because that's what mama would do!"- she yelled before she left the room.

Her father wiped his tears and stared at the ceiling "Ooh Layla… why did you left me alone with this little monster? I guess she's right. If you were still alive you would bring those girls here, in our house. I guess I have no other choice. I have to adopt them. I hope they're not as wild as Lucy."

Lucy walked in her room to change. She was wearing her pajamas because she wanted to go to sleep after she talked with her father. But now all she wanted to do was to leave this house.

She put on a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank and a pink hoodie. She grabbed her pack of cigs, some money and her phone and left without greeting her father.

She lit one of her cigs and smoked. 'Where can I go now…? Cana is at that damn party… Who knows where Juvia is now… Jellal and Gajeel must be at some date or something… All of my friends went to that party. The only one left is Dragneel. Perhaps I should call him… or I could go there and surprise him.'

She walked slowly hitting every little rock she found in her way. She looked at the sky… so many stars. 'Why aren't you here mama?'

When she was a little girl, after her mother passed away, her maid told her that her mother is one of those beautiful stars, and she will always be there for her. She wished to be a star too.

Her hair was floating in the cool summer breeze. Her eyes sparkled in the moon's pale light. She started to walk faster now, due to the cold air hitting her small face. In almost 15 minutes she was at her boyfriend's house. She knocked once, twice… maybe he was sleeping. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and when she was about to call him, he opened the door.

"Lucy?"- he asked with a surprised but happy face.

She walked past him and took her shoes off. The blonde ignored her boyfriend who was keep asking her if she's okay. She walked upstairs towards his bedroom. When she opened the door the warmth was so strong. Sweat appeared on her forehead within a second. She took off her hoodie and threw it somewhere in the room. She jumped in the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Lucy, are you okay?"- he asked, walking next to the bed. He put one knee on it and looked at Lucy. She was crying. She sat next to her and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She turned around in his arms and cried on his chest for a long time. Natsu caressed her back and stroked her long, blonde locks. After she stopped, he kissed her forehead. The salmon-haired boy grabbed her chin with two fingers and lifted her face. He wiped her tears and looked in her red and puffy eyes. She whispered "Thank you." – before he let go of her face. She fell asleep immediately. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. Vanilla and smoke. He fell asleep short after that.

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night due to the hot temperature in the room. He was hugging here, and his body was too warm. She tried to push him a little but he didn't even move. She tried to get out from his grasp but that didn't worked either.

"Natsu."- she said trying to wake him up. He didn't. "Natsu."- she said a bit louder. Nothing. "Natsu!"- she yelled. He jumped and fell off the bed. "What the hell?"- he yelled rubbing his aching head.

"I tried to wake you up, but since you were sleeping like a rock I decided to apply another method. So I yelled."

"Well, why did you wake me up?"

"You are too hot."- she said trying to see his figure but because of the darkness she failed.

"I'm hot, right?"- he said. She could realize from his tone that he was smirking.

"Not in that way, idiot! Your body temperature is too hot."

He laughed and stood up from the floor. He walked towards the window and opened it.

"Come here."- he said. She stood up and walked next to the boy. After she arrived, he walked behind her and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. She put her hands on his and her head on his head.

They both looked at the clear sky, full of shiny stars.

"Look, a falling star."- he said pointing with a finger somewhere in the sky. She followed his finger with her eyes and saw the star right before she disappeared.

"Let's make a wish."- she said and closed her eyes making a wish. Natsu did the same. After a few seconds they both opened their eyes.

"Hey, Natsu…?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you got at this high school? Where were you before?"

"Well, I always lived in this house. I went at Sabertooth high school. I got in some troubles with Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, the school's principal grandsons. We had this big, big fight. And they lost… because I put them in the hospital… And the principal sent me to this high school. And I have to say I'm not sorry."- he whispered the last part in her ear and kissed her ear lobe. She shivered in his arms and giggled.

"You never told me about your past Lucy…"- he said kissing her cheek.

"My past is more awful than yours. If I'll tell you now you'd leave me, like all the boys in my life did."

He raised his head from the crock of her neck and said "I would never leave you because of your past. For me only matters the present and the future. And I want you in my future. So you don't have to worry about your past. You can tell me when you're ready, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Natsu."

"Lucy… do you love me?"

"No."- she responded immediately for Natsu's surprise. He narrowed his eyebrows and let go of her stepping in front of the blonde. She looked in his eyes like what she said was normal.

"Why? How do you know you don't love me?"- he asked crossing his arms over his toned chest.

"I know, because if you would break up with me now I wouldn't be sad or start to cry. I'll just move on."- she said.

His eyes saddened hearing her words. Those words pierced his heart.

She smiled and cupped his face with her tiny, but strong, hands. "Don't worry Natsu. I don't love you _yet_. I'm working on that. I hope one day I will… But you have to help me."

He put his big hands on her hips and crushed her tiny figure on his hard chest. He held her close and hugged her. "I hope you will love me someday."

She hugged him back. "What happened with Lisanna after I left that night?"- she asked.

"I took her to the hospital. The doctor said it wasn't anything bad. I was waiting for her to come out from the doctor's cabinet when you came. After you fall asleep, she came outside. I've told her I have to take you home and she gave me her phone number and I gave her mine. She said she will call me some day to see each other and talk."

Lucy's eyes got wide. She raised her head from his chest and looked in his eyes. He could see fear in her eyes.

"You can't go!"- she said.

"And why not? Are you jealous?"- he asked.

"No idiot!"- she shouted. "Lisanna's boyfriend is Zeref. The one who shot Laxus. He almost killed Laxus. Not one, twice! If he sees you with her you're dead! You wanna end up dead?" – she yelled at him.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her in his arms. She struggled at the beginning but she let him hug her.

"I won't die."- he said playing with a lock of her hair.

"You can't know. That son of a bitch hurt my friends too much. He almost killed Laxus twice, he even stabbed Cana. You're not safe around Lisanna. Hell, you're not safe around me either."

"I understand I'm not safe around Lisanna… but why not around you?"

"All of my boy friends had a crush on me. I refused them all. If they'll see you with me they will beat the crap out of you."

"Don't worry Lucy. No one can take me away from you. "

"Just promise me you won't see Lisanna again."

"I can't promise that. She's the one who saved me after all. But if she won't call me I promise I won't call her."

"That's good enough. Thank you."

"Let's go to sleep now."- he said before he picked her up and put her careful on the bed. She curled next to him and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. If there is someone you want me to add in the story tell me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Monday. School. Lucy's nightmare. She was smart, really smart actually. She knew most of the things her teachers teach in class, that's way she does something to be send out. School is boring her. And today was Monday. The first day from the most boring 5 days. The worst day. Especially for her, because she had one of the worst hangovers. She didn't tell Natsu that she went to a party last night. A hell of a party. She almost beat Cana in a drinking competition. CANA. The one holding the record for 3 years. And that wasn't all… she smoked her last pack of cigs last night. Could this be worse? Yes, it can be. She has to wear that damn uniform again. 'Why do schools have uniforms? Why?'

She was on her way to school. She was swearing and hitting every little rock in her way because she was angry and in pain. Her head was killing her and all she wanted to do was to smoke. Okay, she has to admit that she might have a smoking addiction. Even if she told Natsu that she's not addicted she is. She might not be a drug or alcohol addicted, but she definitely is a smoking addicted.

"Hey Lucy! Wait!"- a voice called after her. When she turned around she saw her boyfriend. He ran to catch up with her and when he was close enough he crushed his lips on hers. She pushed him immediately for his surprise.

"I'm angry Natsu and my head kills me. I need a cig or else I might kill someone."- the blonde said with a murderous look.

"Tch… You went to a party, didn't you?"- he asked after they started to walk again. He put a hand on her shoulders and she rested her aching head on his shoulder. He kissed her sweetly on the head and said "I'll buy you a pack of cigs…"

She raised her head and looked at him surprised. Her lips curved up into a beautiful smile. She stepped in front of him and put her hands around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips "You're doing a great job in making me love you, Dragneel. Keep it that way and I might return those feelings sooner than I thought."

He raised an eyebrow "I don't want to make you love me by buying you cigs or alcohol. I want you to give up at those habits. I told you this is not good for you. I'm buying you a pack because I love you and I want you to stop being angry. But I know this isn't a good thing. It's just that I love you so much that I'm actually able to do anything to make you happy."

She smiled widely at him and said "I'm glad I met a guy like you Natsu." She let go of his neck and intertwined her left hand with his right. They walked to the nearest shop and he bought her a pack of cigarettes. She kissed him as a 'thank you' and they left to school.

* * *

Her first class was with Mr. Corley. History. Why does she need to learn about dead people anyway?

She tried to stay silent because Natsu wanted to stay with her more. She really tried… for 10 minutes.

"Uhm sir?"- she asked raising a hand. The plump man turned slowly to look at his most annoying student. "Yes, Mrs. Heartfillia?"- he asked with a bored expression.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"- she asked.

"I don't know, can you?"- the teacher asked.

"When I used the word 'can' I was using its secondary model form as a modifier asking for permission, not expressing ability. I suppose I erroneously assumed you would have been smart enough to understand that. My bad. May I go to the bathroom?"- the blonde girl asked.

The teacher was jaw-dropped and so was everyone else from the class, except Natsu. He knew she was smart… she beat him at a lot of scrabble games and many other games.

"Go and don't come back Miss."- the teacher said looking at the ground embarrassed by his student reply.

She kissed Natsu on the cheek and apologized for living him alone, before she left.

Another period passed and she tried again to remain silent. This time she managed to do so.

* * *

In the canteen, Natsu begged Lucy to come and met his friends. Just after he promised her that he will buy her another cigs pack she accepted to meet his friends. When she saw Jellal with his arm around the scarlet-haired girl she started to laugh her ass off. Everyone in the canteen stared at her but after she glared at them everyone saw their own business. She saw Juvia talking with a dark-haired guy… but she couldn't see Gajeel.

"Hey guys, this is Lucy, my girlfriend."- Natsu said taking her hand. She jerked her hand from his and took a sit next to Jellal. Natsu sat next to her after he glared at her.

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you… again."- the scarlet-haired woman said.

"Whatever."- Lucy said still looking around her for that metal face.

"I'm Levy", "I'm Gray", "I'm Loke", "I'm Aries."- and ma7ny other names. She looked at every one of them before she said "Listen, It's not that I hate you all or something. It's just that you're not my type. I'm here only because Pinkie promised me something. So don't get me wrong if I don't want to be your friend. Now, Jellal, my dear friend… I see you got yourself a hot chick."

Jellal and Erza both blushed. Lucy continued "And Juvia… I see you got some hottie there too."

The blue-haired girl bushed and glared at Lucy who was laughing. The blonde looked around her for her other good friend before she said "I don't see Gajeel. Where is he?"

A blue-haired small girl, who was sitting across from Lucy dropped her fork and said "He's with a bitc-"- but Lisanna slammed her hand on the girl's mouth. "Levy…don't use that word."

Lucy chuckled and said "What's your name again?"

"L-Levy..."- the girl stuttered.

"Small and wild. I like you… You are that girl Jellal told me about. The one who was dating Gajeel."

Levy blushed and said "We've never dated. He's with some chick now."- the little girl stabbed her food with her fork.

Lucy took her phone out and called Gajeel, who responded immediately. "Metal face, where are you?"- she asked before she removed the phone from her ear so the man's screams won't make her deaf. After he stopped from screaming she put the phone back to her ear and asked "So where are you? I heard you're with a chick." He said something and she replied with "I'm on my way." Before she left without telling a word. Natsu stood up and started to walk after her but she stopped and turned around "Stay here Dragneel. I want to talk with that metal face. I won't cheat you, don't worry."- she motioned for him to come closer and asked "That girl, Levy, she likes him, doesn't she?" Natsu nodded and she left running. He walked back to the table and said that he has no idea where she's going… but he had an idea.

* * *

She ran on the roof. When she opened the door she saw Gajeel smoking on the ground. She walked next to him and took a cig from her pack. She lit it up after she sat down on the hard ground.

"What are you doing here?"- she asked.

"Thinking…"

She looked at him and started to laugh. She clenched her stomach and after she stopped she asked "You, thinking?"

He hit her playfully on the arm and glared at her. "Sorry man…"-she said.

"Thinking about what?"

Gajeel stood up and threw the cig then he stomped on it. Lucy stood up and walked in front of him.

"Gajeel, we're friends. Tell me if there's something I can do for you."

The black-haired boy looked at her. She could see from his look that he was thinking if he should tell her or not.

"If I'll tell you, you have to promise you won't laugh."- he said.

"That's a promise I can't make. But I'll try, so tell me."

Gajeel glared at her before he said "I-I kinda… l-like someone…"

Lucy was trying her best not to laugh. "And who might this person be?"- she asked.

"A girl…."- he said looking at the ground.

"No durr..."- Lucy said rolling her eyes. "Let me guess… her name starts with 'L' and it ends in 'evy'?"-she asked.

Gajeel raised his head and looked at the blonde. He was blushing. This was too much for Lucy, she started to laugh.

After she stopped she looked at Gajeel who was leaving. She run after him and stopped him. "Sorry man, you were blushing… I just couldn't resist anymore. I'll help you. I met her. She's pretty and she's wild man. I think you two will look good together. Adorable even."- she said before she started to laugh again.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and started to walk again. Lucy stopped laughing and walked next to Gajeel.

"So you like her… Why the hell don't you tell her?"- the blonde asked.

"Because I don't think she likes me back."- he said crossing his arms over his toned chest.

"Boys are idiots."- Lucy muttered to herself.

"I'm not good enough for her Lucy. I'm a bad influence. I drink and smoke and fight. And she's good and caring… and sweet… and hot… an-"

"Shut up Gajeel!"- Lucy said. "Stop telling yourself that you're not good enough, you need to accept that you are who you are, and who you are is fucking awesome, okay?"

"Okay. Now… how can I make her like me?"

"That's not the problem Gajeel. She already likes you. You have to make her love you."

She looked at Gajeel and he was blushing again. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing.

"She will never love me…"-he said.

"Never say never man! Listen to me. I live by two rules: first- never regret, and second- never look back. So you are coming with me now at the canteen and you're gonna talk to the girl. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"We're going at them now. You'll just go and talk with the boys for a few minutes. I'm gonna talk with her to make sure she feels something for you and if she does, I'll make you a sign or something and you'll go and talk with her. Clear?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's go."

* * *

They walked in the canteen and Gajeel sat next to Jellal and they started to talk. Lucy walked past Natsu, ignoring him, and went next to Levy. She patted her shoulder and the blue-haired girl turned around. "Come here a sec."- Lucy said before she left somewhere far away from the table. Levy followed the blonde without questioning her. Lucy walked towards a table, where were two boys. She slammed her hands on the table and said in a murderous tone "Move." The boys ran for their lives. Lucy and Levy sat down. Levy started to be scared by the blonde girl and Lucy noticed that.

"Don't worry Levy, I won't hurt you."

Levy nodded, starting to calm down a bit.

"Do you like Gajeel?"- the blonde asked.

Levy blushed ten shades of red and whispered "Yes…"

"Why?"- Lucy asked. Levy looked at her and saw in her eyes that she can trust the blonde. She felt like between them was something… they could be really good friends.

"My friends don't understand what I see in him. They all wonder why. They don't understand that he can make me smile even when it's the worst day of my life. They just don't get him or me, but he and I always understood each other. My friends just don't understand why I love him the way I do. I'll probably never know myself."

"I see… so you love him… Wait here."- Lucy said before she stood up and ran at the table were Gajeel was. The boy raised his head and looked at the blonde. "Go there and make her yours, Gajeel."- she said. Gajeel smiled and went at the table were Levy was.

Lucy sat next to Natsu and hugged him. Natsu hugged her back. "What's happening?"- he asked.

"Shhh, just watch."- she said. All people from that table looked where Gajeel and Levy were. After 2 minutes of talking they saw them kissing. Lucy smiled and everybody from the table cheered for the new couple.

Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled. "Hey Natsu… kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?"

Natsu and the others around them laughed, and Natsu said "Wrong."- before he kissed her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. If there is someone you want me to add in the story tell me.**


	13. Chapter 13

A week passed and her father finally managed to adopt Juvia and Wendy. Lucy was at the school now, along with Juvia and her friends. By friends I mean Natsu, Juvia, Jellal, Gajeel and Levy. She still won't accept to be friends with the others. They're not her type. She's a party addicted. If she'll start to hang out with them she's afraid that they might become like her, a smoker and a drunker. She's even trying not to smoke or drink in front of Natsu. One day he asked her if he could take a gulp from her bottle. She realized that he's trying really hard to abstain. Seeing her every day smoking and drinking wasn't good for him. He used to be addicted… and the addiction never disappears. Because of her he might drink or smoke again. She liked the way her life is, she realizes that she's destroying her life… but she certainly doesn't want to destroy other people's life.

Now she was alone, looking through her locker. Juvia was with Gray. Jellal was ditching. Gajeel was with Levy… and who the hell knows where Natsu is.

"Hi Lucy!"- she heard a voice. When she turned she saw her boyfriend. She was just thinking about him and here he is now.

"Natsu!"- she said and smiled at him.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in his arms. "I missed you."- he said. Lucy placed her hands on Natsu's shoulder and stood on her tip toes so she could be almost at the same level as him. "You giant! I missed you too."

He chuckled and kissed her. After they broke up she leaned on the locker. He looked at her and scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on, tell me."- she said. He looked at her with a surprised look. "How did you know I wanted to tell you something?"

"When you scratch the back of your neck means two things: you're embarrassed or you want to say something and you don't know how. I don't see a reason for you to be embarrassed, so you definitely want to say something. Tell me."

He looked at her and smiled "You know me so good." She smiled back and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to tell her what he wants.

"Erza wants to talk to you…"- he said.

"Why?"

"She said you're bad influence for me and that she has to have a serious discussion with you."

"Bad influence? What the hell? Did I make you do something you didn't want to, or what? What's her problem? What have you done that made her think this?"- she said putting a hand on her hip.

"Well… I've been ditching a lot lately so I could stay more with you…"

"Well it's not my fault. I've never made you do this. Did you tell her I don't care what she thinks? She should mind her own freaking business."

"I did tell her… and she beat me. You know how she's the president and all… Well she's really scary, you know? Nobody dares to talk back to her. When I told her that you don't care what she thinks and that I don't either, she… beat me."- he said looking at the ground embarrassed, scratching again the back of his neck.

"She did what? She beat you?"- Lucy asked with a murderous tone. She was scarier than Erza now.

"Yes… and that's not the first time…"

"What the hell Natsu? Why didn't you tell me this before? No one is touching my boyfriend! Where is she now?"

Natsu looked at her and smiled. "You do care about me baby."- he said.

She smiled back at him and asked again about the scarlet-haired girl. "She's at the café across the school."

The blonde walked away but stopped mid-step when Natsu called after her. She turned around and he said "You're leaving without kissing your boyfriend?"

She walked back at him and put her arms around his neck "A girl beat you Natsu. I'm gonna kiss you when you'll be strong enough to not get kicked by a girl."

He pouted and said "Erza is not a girl. She's a monster. You don't know her how I do. She's really strong and mean. She even beat Gajeel."

"Tell me where she hurt you Natsu."- the blonde said with a sweet voice.

"Here and here and here."- he said pointing to his arm, cheek and stomach.

"Aww, poor Natsu."- she said and laughed.

"It hurts me Lucy, stop laughing. It hurts enough that she beat me. Now it hurts me that my girlfriend instead of kissing me is mocking me."

"Shhh Natsu."- she said and placed a finger on his lips. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the janitor's room. He pinned her on the wall and kissed her. When he let go of her wrist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She played with one hand in his soft hair. He put his hands on her waist and held her tight in his arms. When he pulled away he bit her lower lip earning a giggle from the blonde. They stared in each other's eyes. She was the most beautiful person he ever saw. Her pink cheeks, her swollen lips and her sparkling eyes were driving him insane. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms forever.

"I love you."- he whispered. She smiled at him, her cheeks pinker than before. "I'm still working on that."- she said. "Promise me something Natsu…"

"Anything."

"Promise me that even if it will take me really long time to love you back, you will never give up on me. Promise me that you'll wait for me."

"I promise. I'll wait for you forever."

"Forever is such a long time…"- she said looking in his onyx eyes. His eyes were like her stars. He was her sky, her star. Why doesn't she love him yet? There is something holding her back. Something stopping her from loving him. Is like she's afraid of admitting her feelings for him and then lose him. Like he will leave her like her mother did. One day he just won't be there next to her, to hold and kiss her. She's afraid that she might be left alone again. Without a person to care about her, without a person to tell her how much she means or how much she's loved.

"I'm scared Natsu…"- she whispered. He narrowed his eyes and asked "Why?"

"What if you'll leave me one day? What if you'll just get bored of me and you'll leave? I don't want you to leave me…"

He smiled and buried his head into the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck and inhaled her scent. She shivered at the feel of his burning lips on her soft skin and his hot breath was making her knees to soften. She was weak when he was with her. He was her weakness. If somebody was standing behind her with a gun pointed at her head and Natsu was kissing her she wouldn't care about the one behind here. She would choose death rather than being apart from Natsu.

"I will never leave you Luce."- he whispered in her ear before he bit her lobe. She giggled and hugged him. "I have to leave Natsu."

"Why baby? Why do you have to leave right now?"

"I have to teach Scarlet a lesson. Nobody is allowed to touch my boyfriend. I'm gonna visit Laxus later. I'll call you and if you want you can come with me."

"Okay."- he kissed her one more time and opened the door for her. "Love you."- he shouted when she was pretty far. Everyone around stared at Natsu and the blonde. 'Now everybody knows I love her.'

* * *

She touched her lips and smiled. She walked fast to the café and when she entered Erza was the first one she saw. She walked towards her table and slammed her hands on it. The girl's coffee spilled on the table and everyone around them was looking. "Sit down."- Erza said.

"No way in hell I'm gonna do what you're telling me to. You have no right to interfere in my relationship. Do you hear me? You have no fucking right to tell Natsu that I'm bad influence for him. Touch my boyfriend one more time and I swear I'm gonna hurt you. I'm not beating the crap out of you right now because Jellal is my best friend and I know that he won't like the fact that I touched his precious princess. But you dare touch Natsu one more time and I won't think about Jellal when I'll beat you."

"Just listen okay?"- Erza said. "I wanted to talk with you about Jellal. He's in trouble."

Lucy's eyes widened. "What happened?"- she asked.

"Sit down so people won't stare at as anymore."

Lucy looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"- she yelled. Every single soul from inside that café trembled in fear. They all turned back at their tables not daring to listen to the two girl's conversation anymore.

Lucy pulled a chair and sat on it. "After we started dating he told me about his past. I don't think that he told me all. But something he said scared me. He said that the last time he left the city was because he bought some drugs but never paid for them."

"I know this."- the blonde said.

"Do you also know from who he bought those drugs?"- the scarlet-haired girl asked.

Lucy thought a little and she remembered when Cana told her about Jellal and why he left the city… but she didn't say from who he bought the drugs.

"No, I don't."-the blonde said.

"He bought them from Zeref."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "H-how do you know about Zeref?"

"Natsu told us about that fight. And he told us about Zeref. And I know how dangerous he is. Jellal told me that Zeref found out that he's back in the town and that he still wants his money. Jellal didn't ditched today. He is hiding. I know you are a good friend of Jellal. He didn't tell you about this because he knew how much Zeref hurt your friends. He shot Laxus, he stabbed Cana… and Jellal is next. He didn't want to make you part of this… to put you in danger. He cares about his friends. He told me to never be alone when I'll go out so if something will happen to me at least I'll have someone with me. I just want you to help him Lucy, please!"

Lucy pulled her phone and dialed a number. "Cana?"- she asked.

"Jellal is in trouble."- _"What happened?"_- "You remember when he bought some drugs and left the town without paying?"_-"Yes..."-_"He bought them from Zeref. Now he found out that Jellal is back. We need to help him."-_"Fuck! What can we do?"-_"Where are you now?_"-"I'm going to a party."-_"We need to take him at the 'safe house'. You talk with the boys and I'm going to find him. Meet me at the safe house. Try and bring as many people as you can."-_"Okay… take care Lucy. You should take someone with you, just in case Zeref already found him. You're not safe. Just call Gajeel or someone."-_"I'll see what I can do."-and she hang up.

"Do you know where he is?"-the blonde asked. Erza nodded.

"I heard you're pretty strong. Would you mind coming with me? It's not safe for me to go alone… and you're the only one around and you know where he is."

"Okay…"- they stood up and left the café.

'I need to tell Natsu…'- the blonde thought.

"Lucy?"- someone asked. She knew this voice. When she lifted her head she saw her boyfriend grinning. He ran towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Where are you going? And why is Erza here? Are you too friends or something now?"- both girls glared at him.

"Jellal is in trouble…"- Erza said.

Natsu looked back at the blonde and she looked scared. "Lucy… where are you going?"

She looked at the ground and he lifted her chin with one finger. "Tell me."- he demanded.

The blonde shock her head and pushed her boyfriend so she could pass.

"Lucy Heartfillia, you tell me right now where you are going."

"Aaargh… God dammit Natsu! Jellal in troubles and Zeref is the one causing those problems. I'm going to save Jellal, hoping that Zeref didn't find him first."- she yelled.

"No! I'm not letting you go there!"- he said.

"He's my friend Natsu. You can't tell me I can't help my friends."

"I can and that's exactly what I'm doing now!"

"Shut up Natsu!"- Erza yelled. "Jellal is in troubles and he is a dear person to me and for Lucy. We are going anyway to help him. If you're so worried you can come with us. This way you can protect Lucy… even if I'm sure she can protect herself."

Natsu looked at Lucy and she didn't seem disturbed by him tagging along.

"Fine, I'm coming with you."

They started to walk again. Natsu walked next to Lucy but she ignored him. "And where exactly is he?"- she asked.

"He's at my house…"- the scarled-haired girl said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. If there is someone you want me to add in the story tell me.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**(From last chapter)  
**_

_They started to walk again. Natsu walked next to Lucy but she ignored him. "And where exactly is he?"- she asked._

_"He's at my house…"- the scarled-haired girl said._

* * *

"Why is he at your house?"- Natsu asked.

"Well… he had to hide and I offered to hide him in my house. I doubt Zeref would look for him at my house."- Erza said.

"You don't know Zeref, Erza… that is the first place he would look after Jellal. He is smart and he has dogs all over the town to spy on other people. I'm pretty sure he knows you're Jellal's girlfriend and that you'll offer to hide him. Your house is the first place he'll go. Who else is at your house besides Jellal?"-the blonde asked.

"No one…"- the scarlet-haired girl whispered.

"Fuck! Where is your house?"- the blonde yelled.

"Follow me!"- Erza said and they all took off running.

They ran as fast as they could and for Natsu's surprise, the girls ran faster than him. He was soon left behind. In 6 minutes they were at Erza's house. This was the second biggest house he ever saw. The first was Lucy's.

Erza's house was two times bigger than his. When they got inside they saw Jellal on the couch eating.

"Jellal!"- Erza screamed and jumped in his arms. He almost choked with his food but after that he hugged Erza back.

"What's happening?"- he asked.

"You idiot!"- Lucy yelled. Jellal looked at the fuming blonde and sweat-dropped.

"Jellal, you're an idiot! You know I have money. Why the hell didn't you ask me some money to pay for your stupid drugs? You know I would've helped you!"

Jellal kissed his girlfriend on the forehead before he let go of her. He stood up and walked towards Lucy. "I know you would've helped me. I just wanted to deal with this on my own. I have to be able to resolve my problems without any help."

"And this is your way of solving things? When you saw you can't resolve the problem you should've asked for help Jellal. We're friends. Hell, we're family. We're always there for you no matter what. All you have to do is ask for help. You've chosen to run. Now run Jellal, because it's too late for us to help you. If Zeref finds you, he'll kill you."

"I'm sorry Lucy. I know we're like a family. But I can't depend all my life on your help."

"What are you gonna do now?"- the blonde asked.

"No idea…"

"Say it! Say that you need my help. Say that you need your friends help!"

"I…I-I need h-help…"- he stuttered.

"See? It's not that hard to ask for help. Let's go to the 'safe house'. Cana is there along with our friends."- she said. She grabbed Jellal's wrist and pulled him outside the house. Natsu and Erza started to walk after them when Lucy turned around and said "No. You two can't come. Well, Erza might be safe because she's strong and all… but you Natsu, you're not safe."

"Lucy's right…"- Jellal said. "You can't come either Erza. I don't want you to have anything to do with our friends. They are dangerous. I can't bring you there."

"Jellal… are you mocking me? You are in danger and you think I care about your friends? They can be the worst people ever. They can be criminals, thieves… anything. I don't care about your friends. I'm not some weak girl who will get fooled by some people. I only care about you. So as long as you're there, I'll be too."-the scarlet-haired girl said crossing her arms over her chest.

Jellal looked at Lucy and she nodded in approval. "Fine, you can come."- the blonde said. Erza ran by Jellal's side and hugged him.

Natsu was staring at his girlfriend. "I can't believe."- he said. The blonde looked at him "What are you talking about?"- she asked.

"You are my girlfriend Lucy! You don't want to tell me about your past, you don't want me to meet your friends… then, what the heck can I do? You can't tell me to stay here and do nothing when you're in danger. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about your friends or your past?"- he looked hurt.

Lucy walked towards him and took his hand. She took him in the garden and after she let go of his hand she hugged him. "It has nothing to do with my past Natsu. It's not that I don't want you to meet my friends. It's that I don't want my friends to meet you. I told you that all of them tried a move on me but I refused them. I refused people who were just like me. And now here I am with you. You're different Natsu. They won't accept you. They won't accept us."

"If they can't accept the fact that you're happy…then they're not your friends Lucy. Friends are supposed to be there for you no matter what. They should be happy if you're happy. Didn't you tell Jellal that you're a family? A family don't judge baby."

The blonde looked at Natsu and he smiled. "You always know what to say to make me happy."- she said. He leaned and claimed her lips with his.

*Cough*

They broke apart and when they turned around they saw Erza and Jellal "Are you done licking each other's faces?"- Jellal said and started to laugh. Lucy quickly took one shoe off and threw it into his head.

They all started to laugh, except Jellal who was mumbling cursing words under his breath.

* * *

They left Erza's house and took a cab to arrive faster at the 'safe house'. The 'safe house' was Cana's house. Her father, Gildarts, was the boss of the second biggest gang in the town. Zeref was the boss of the biggest one. This house is called 'safe house' because it's full with weapons and is located somewhere were only the ones from Gildarts's gang know. No enemies ever found this house. Plus it's protected by 16 men. They are big like gorillas and so muscular… they are giants.

When they passed they didn't look at the couple Jellal-Erza because they didn't care who is dating Jellal. But with Lucy, it was different. They were staring at Natsu and some of them clenched their fists. One of them walked in front of Natsu stopping him. Lucy stepped quickly in front of her boyfriend and pushed the gigantic man.

"Let him pass Droy. He's with me."

Droy looked from Lucy to Natsu and growled before he stepped aside to let them pass. Lucy took Natsu's hand and he gave her a reassuring smile. They entered the house and Lucy already saw Erza talking with some girls.

They all looked who entered and when they saw Lucy with a stranger everyone stopped talking. It was dead silent in the house. All men were glaring at Natsu.

"Who's this?"- an orange-haired boy asked.

"He's my boyfriend Loke. His name is Natsu."

The girls started to whisper and some guys started to swear.

"No way!"- Loke yelled. "No one can have what's mine!"- he walked towards Lucy and grabbed her wrist. Lucy jerked her hand away from his grip and said "You don't owe me! You don't have the right to say who can touch me or who can be with me! Do you her me Loke? If you want us to still be friends then don't let me hear this shit again. I am not yours, you don't owe me, and that's final!" Lucy glared again at him before she looked around at all the boys who looked at Natsu like he was some kind of desert, like they were ready to devour him.

"What's with the hair?"- someone asked. "Let's just shoot him!"- somebody else said. "No one can have our Lucy!"- "I heard that he's the one who made our Lucy to come less often at the parties."- "He's the reason Lucy is drinking less."- "He's the reason Lucy is not as funny as she used to!"

Lucy was boiling in rage. "Shut up!"- she yelled.

There was this dead silent again.

"Shut up! Shut up! I am not yours. No one owns me! I am your fucking friend not your propriety! He is my boyfriend! I choose him to be my boyfriend so shut up! I am allowed to date whoever I want! I drink less because I want to not because he told me to. I do what I want not what other people tells me to. Don't you ever say again this stupid thing like 'our Lucy'! I am no one's Lucy!"

"You're my Lucy…"- Natsu whispered hoping that no one besides her heard him. She did hear him. She turned around and said "I am not yours either Natsu! We are boyfriend and girlfriend. No one owns anyone!"

"Yes ma'am!"- he said.

"Are you done screaming Lucy?"- Cana asked.

The blonde looked at her drunk friend and nodded. Because of so much screaming she lost her voice.

"Let's make a plan on what to do about Jellal then."

* * *

While Cana and the others talked, Lucy looked around for Natsu but he was nowhere to be seen.

Erza tapped her shoulder and when the blonde turned around she said "He went that way."-and pointed towards the kitchen.

Lucy nodded as a thank you and went where Natsu was.

He was sitting on a chair and drinking a glass of water. When Lucy entered in the room he looked at her and smiled.

She wanted to ask him if he was okay, but when she opened her mouth she remembered she couldn't talk. 'Maybe he'll see my thoughts through my eyes…'- the blonde thought.

She walked in front of him and placed her forehead on his. They stared in each other eyes for a few seconds before he said "Yes, I'm okay."

Her eyes widened in amazement 'Wow! How did he do that? Is he some kind of magician or something? Can he read my mind?'- she thought.

"Judging about you look I think you're asking how I knew that that's what you were thinking about."- he said and smirked.

She nodded, her eyes wider that before.

He grinned and said "Baby, I can see your thoughts through your eyes. You don't have to use words, because I can see your feelings in your beautiful eyes. I'm not a magician, there's magic between us. I couldn't do this with somebody else, but you're different baby. I can read you like an open book. And that's because I love you so much."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry baby, I don't care about what your friends think or say. I'm glad that you're here with me. That's all that matters."

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her hands around his neck and played with his silky hair. Natsu smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her rosy lips.

"Lucy!"- Cana yelled from the door.

The two broke apart and Lucy turned around to look at Cana. "What?"- she asked. Immediately she realized her voice was back. She turned around again, towards Natsu and said "You're kisses are magical. You gave me back my voice. Thank you."-and kissed him again.

"There's no time for kissing girl!"- Cana yelled.

Lucy let go of Natsu and walked in front of Cana "What's the problem?"- she asked.

"Zeref is calling Jellal right now."- the brown-haired girl said.

Lucy walked pass Cana and into the living room. When she entered she saw Jellal staring at his ringing phone. Everyone around was silent.

"Come on, answer."- she said. Jellal looked at her and she could see fear in his eyes. She knew he wasn't going to answer.

"Ooooh, give me that!"- she said and grabbed the phone from her friend's hand.

She answered and waited for Zeref to talk first. But when she realized that he wasn't going to talk the first she asked "Is that you Zeref, you bastard?"

She could hear a laugh from the other line of the phone. "Yes, this is Zeref, the bastard who will kill you. Who am I talking to?"- he asked.

"It doesn't matter who am I. Tell me what the fuck do you want from Jellal."

"You have some guts there I see… Well if I think about the persons from Gildarts's gang, there's only one girl with so much nerve, and that person is Lucy Heartfillia."

For a moment Lucy's breath stopped. She was silent now.

"Did the cat got your tongue, miss Heartfillia?"- he asked mocking her.

Natsu looked at his girlfriend who was changing the expression so fast that he didn't have time to read them. She looked so scared now. He walked next to her and grabbed her hand. Looking in her eyes he saw that her expression changed again. She looked in his eyes and got her courage back.

"You're right. This is me, Lucy Heartfillia. The one you would never lay a hand on. Now let's stop talking about me and let's see how we can solve Jellal's problem."- she said, still staring into Natsu's eyes. If she looked away, even for a few seconds, she will lose her courage.

"Listen baby-" Zeref started but was cut off by Lucy "Don't 'baby' me you son of a bitch."

He laughed again and said "Listen, sweetheart, I only want my money from Jellal. Nothing more, nothing less. But you, my darling, are in so much trouble. If I'll ever catch you, you won't get to see the next day."

"Let's see you try, monster!"

"Let the hunt began, Miss Heartfillia."- he said before he closed the phone.

When the line went dead she tightened her grip on the phone, almost breaking the thing. Jellal took his phone from her hand and asked what did Zeref said.

She kept her gaze on Natsu, not telling a word.

Natsu could see in her eyes how she was pleading for him to take her away, far away.

"I think she's not ready to say what they talked, yet."- he said. The pink-haired boy grabbed her hand and took her back in the kitchen.

When they were alone she hugged him so tight that he thought he heard some bones breaking. He ignored the pain and hugged her back. She started to cry and he stroked her long blonde locks, trying to calm her down.

No one dared to interfere between them; they all realized how much she cared for him.

When she stopped crying he wiped her salty tears and kissed her forehead.

"My life is over."- she whispered.

"What are you saying Luce?"- he asked.

"He said that he only wants his money from Jellal, but since I had the guts to talk with him like that, when he'll find me he'll kill me."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. If there is someone you want me to add in the story tell me.**


	15. Chapter 15

_****__**(From last chapter)**_  


_"My life is over."- she whispered._

_"What are you saying Luce?"- he asked._

_"He said that he only wants his money from Jellal, but since I had the guts to talk with him like that, when he'll find me he'll kill me."_

* * *

The couple was still in the 'safe house', hugging each other.

"Would you like me to take you home?"- the pink-haired boy asked.

"I'm scared to stay alone Natsu..."- the blonde said, burying her face into his strong chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It was like music to her ears, so quiet and calm. _Peaceful_.

"You can sleep at my house if you want."- Natsu said and kissed her soft hair. She smelled like smoke and lavender mixed. The smell of smoke wasn't so strong and the lavender one was driving him insane. He could stay and inhale that angelic smell for hours.

"Thank you Natsu, for everything. You're always here for me…"-Lucy said and lifted her head to gaze in his deep onyx eyes. Every time she looked in his eyes she became hypnotized.

"And I'll always be."- he smiled before he leaned down to capture her full lips with his.

* * *

Cana peeked at the kitchen door to hear Lucy saying what Zeref told her. After she heard what she wanted she left the couple alone. After she told the others what she heard they all become silent. Zeref only wanted his money from Jellal, which is a good thing. That means he won't get beaten or worse. But Lucy wasn't that lucky… she was in trouble. They were thinking of a way to solve her problem. But what can they do?

Juvia's phone started to ring, breaking the heavy silent inside the room. She grabbed her phone quickly and answered after she walked in another room.

"Hello?"- she asked.

"It's me Gray, what's up?"- the black-haired boy asked from the other side of the line.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice.

"I'm with some friends. How about you?"

"I'm home. How about we meet and go out somewhere?"

"L-like a d-date?"- the blue-haired girl stuttered. She could feel heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Y-yea… something like that…"

"Yes, s-sure."

"Well then, see you in front of the school in… how about 30 minutes? Is that okay?"

"Perfect. See you there."

"See you, bye."

And she hung up, squealing like a mad woman. But then she remembered. She can't leave Wendy alone for so long. It was already 10 PM. She has to think at something. Lucy's father wasn't home. She doesn't have friends, well not good friends who will take care of a kid. She only has bad friends, who smoke, drink or get drugged… and Gray. She doesn't want to become friend with Gray's friends either, just like Lucy. She stays with them, or goes out with them… but she doesn't talk with them. So… who can take care of Wendy for a few hours? Lucy was the only one she could ask, but the blonde wasn't in a mood of taking care of kids. Sure, she might care for the kid, but she isn't in a physically or mental state to take care of her right now. She has her own problems to think of. But she wants soooo bad to go out with her Gray-sama. She has to at least try and ask Lucy if she can take care of Wendy for a few hours.

She walked towards the kitchen and saw them kissing.

"Uhm… sorry to interrupt."-she said.

Lucy and Natsu broke apart and stared at the blue-haired girl.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I know this isn't the best time… but could you please watch over Wendy for a few hours? I have to go somewhere and she's alone now. Can you please stay with her till I'll come back? Please, please…."- Juvia pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Who's Wendy?"- Natsu asked.

Lucy looked at her boyfriends and said "She's Juvia's sister. Can she come at your house too?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, thank you Natsu."- the blonde said towards her boyfriend before she turned back to look at Juvia. "Your sister will sleep with me at Natsu's house. Is that okay with you?"

Juvia just nodded. "Shall I come and pick her up when I'm done, or will you bring her back tomorrow?"- she asked.

"I don't know… I guess I'll bring her tomorrow. I'll call you if something happens."

"Okay, bye then."- Juvia said before she left the room.

The blonde looked at her boyfriend and smiled "Are you ready to take care of a hyperactive kid?"

"As long as you'll help me… yes I am."- he said and smiled back at the blonde.

* * *

It was raining and Lucy loved the sound of the rain. The monotone music made by the drops, the peaceful sound, all those were making her calm, relaxed, better. How much she adored to stay in her house when it was raining and listen to it all day long.

She was with Natsu in a cab, their hands clasped together and eyes locked out the window. She opened a little the car's window so she could hear better the rain's music. She was holding her chin in her small and cold hand and she closed her eyes.

Natsu caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. He turned his head around slightly to gaze at his beautiful girl. She looked peaceful, like she forgot what she talked with Zeref. He was happy that she wasn't stressing her mind out right now, but he was scared for her. What if she's careless and she goes out alone and unprotected and the monster will hurt her? What if that beast will hurt his delicate doll?

No, delicate doll sounds like she's made of porcelain. No, Lucy wasn't like that. She was strong and she can take care of herself.

He moved next to her, putting a hand over her shoulder. She leaned her head on his chest. Natsu stroked her cold cheek and she smiled feeling his un-normal heat warming her tiny figure. The pink-haired boy held her tight in his well-built chest and arms.

* * *

When they arrived at Lucy's house she was disappointed. She wanted to stay in the boy's arms forever. She felt so good and loved and more important _protected_. Her mother was the only one who could make her feel like this. She was the only one Lucy could trust her life with. Now her mother wasn't the only one. She could give her life without a second thought for Natsu. Does that mean she loves him? She never experienced this kind of love. Sure she loved her mother when she was alive and she still loves her. She loved her father, once when she was a kid. She loves her friends. But the way she feels when she's with Natsu is much more powerful than anything she's experienced. The way she could feel heat rushing in her cheeks when he speaks to her, the way she has queasy stomach when she sees him, the way she's hypnotize by his eyes, the way his smoke and ash-like smell is flooding her nostrils and makes her dizzy, the way her heart skips a beat every time he's telling her that she's beautiful... all those things were making her confused. She might've told him and her friends that no one owns her and that she doesn't belong to anybody, but that was now a lie. She was Natsu's and only his.

"Lucy?"- his sweet voice brought her back to reality. She raised her head from his chest and he let go of her. She missed immediately the warmth of his body.

"Go take Wendy, I'll wait here."- he said.

"No."- she said within a second. "Come with me. I have to change and take a shower. You can wait for me inside the house."

Her voice sounded more like a plead, like she was begging for him to stay with her and to be near her every moment.

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded and opened the door of the car. After she stepped out he paid the driver and walked after her in front of the house. It was still raining so they jogged till they reached her door.

Lucy looked for her key long enough that they were soaked to the bone. When he saw that she really couldn't find her key he took of his jacket and kept it over her head like an umbrella. He was shaking like hell but all that mattered was Lucy's health. She was wet too, but not like Natsu.

* * *

After what seemed like months for Natsu, she finally found that damn key and unlocked the door.

When they entered, a little blue-haired girl jumped to hug Lucy, but backed away immediately when she saw how wet the blonde was.

"Lucy-san, I'm so glad you're home!"- the girl said cheerful before she looked at Natsu.

"Hey kid, I've missed you. This is my friend Natsu."- she said and pointed to Natsu. He coughed and glared at Lucy, obviously wanting her to tell everyone that he was her boyfriend. Boyfriend, not friend.

Lucy raised an eyebrow before she turned to look at the little girl. "He's my boyfriend."- she said in a bored voice. Even if she wanted to sound bored she was proud to call herself his girlfriend. And he knew very well that she liked being his.

Wendy's eyes sparkled harder and she was jumping up and down, thrilled to learn that her precious Lucy was loved.

"We're gonna sleep at Natsu's house tonight."- the blonde said shaking her head sideways to clear her view from the water drops which were pouring from her bangs.

Wendy nodded and smiled. She run towards the stairs and yelled as she run up "I'll take my pajamas."

Lucy chuckled and turned to look at her soaked boyfriend.

"We have two baths. One down here and one upstairs. I'll take the one from upstairs and you this one. I'll bring you some clothes from my father's wardrobe. Wait a minute."- she said before she left.

* * *

Natsu looked around him. Her house was huge. Two rooms of hers were like his whole house.

The furniture was red with white. Everything was clean and organized. He spotted a picture on the small table next to him. He picked it up carefully and looked at it. It was a picture with Lucy when she was young, along with a woman who looked identically to Lucy and a man. Natsu assumed that they were her parents. Lucy's steps on the stairs made him lift his head. She walked in front of him and took the picture from his hand to look at it. A small and sad smile appeared on her face. Hurt was the only thing he could see in her eyes.

She put the picture down on the table and looked at Natsu. His eyes were asking "Were they your parents?"

She took a deep breath and said "They were my parents. As you already know, my mother is dead. My father only God knows where he is right now. Probably at work…who cares anyway?"

"Here."- she said and gave Natsu a loose t-shirt and some trousers.

After he took them she walked away. She stopped mid-step remembering that she haven't told Natsu were exactly the bathroom was.

She walked back and grabbed his free hand. She dragged him through living room and another room, and another. Finally she stopped in front of a red door. "Here is the bathroom. I'll go take my shower and we'll meet in the living room."-she said and let go of his hand.

Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her in his arms. Her back crushed into his muscular body.

He encircled her waist with both his hands and leaned down to her ear. He whispered into her small ear making her shiver "Why waste so much water? Why don't we use the same shower? At the same time… Wouldn't that be much better?"- he bit her earlobe, sending pleasure shivers through her body.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on his hot breath against her neck. She smiled as he planted a sweet kiss on the back of her neck. He raised his head and kissed her cheek.

The blonde put her hands on top of his and tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her neck.

He smirked and kissed her once again.

"Lucy-sa-"- Wendy started to say but stopped when she saw Lucy in Natsu's arms and him kissing her neck.

She covered her eyes with both her hands, making the pajamas to fall on the floor.

Lucy stepped away from Natsu and went in front of Wendy. The blonde took both Wendy's hands and kneeled down to her height.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. That's and adult thing so you'd better not do it till you're 17 or older. Hear me?"

The little girl nodded shyly and lowered her head to look at the ground.

Lucy raised her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go so Natsu can take his shower. Alone."- she said the last word looking at Natsu.

He growled and entered in the bathroom.

"I'll go upstairs to take my shower and to change. You can go and watch TV till I'll be back, okay?"

Wendy nodded again and left running in the living room.

Lucy realized that the house was too empty. Her father was usually at work. So what else was missing? Ooooh, yes. The maid.

Lucy went in the living room and asked Wendy where Hiroko was. The blue-haired girl said that the woman left one hour ago saying that she has some business.

Since her father was gone, Hiroko the same… why would she go at Natsu's house when he could stay at her house?

That was a good idea. They could cook something and watch a movie. She has so many spare rooms; Natsu could sleep in one of them. The maid wouldn't mind if she brings boys in the house, and she couldn't care less if her father would say something.

* * *

She went upstairs and took a shower. She enjoyed feeling the hot water on her cold skin. After she finished she covered her body with a towel and went to find something to get dressed in. She found some yoga tights and a pink tank. Those clothes fit her body perfect, like a glove. She dried her hair with the towel and caught it in a pony tail. Her bangs covered slightly her gorgeous, big eyes. She took another look in the mirror. She put on her ear piercings. While she looked in the mirror, she asked herself how would she look with a tattoo. She always wanted one on the back of her hand. Maybe she would make one someday.

She shoved the thought away and walked downstairs. When she reached the living room she saw Natsu and Wendy running. He was trying to catch her and she was keep laughing and saying "I don't want to be tickled."

None of them seemed to notice Lucy. Natsu finally caught the small girl and lifted her over his shoulder. He put her down on the sofa and started to tickle her. Wendy was laughing and so was Natsu.

The blonde smiled. She ran behind Natsu and jumped on his back. "Leave my precious girl, you tickling monster."-she said and laughed.

"My savior!"- Wendy yelled laughing as she saw the blonde saving her from the 'tickling monster' as she called him.

Lucy encircled her legs around his waist and Natsu supported her. "Wendy, how about we two, will tickle Lucy?"- he asked grinning.

Wendy jumped from the couch and yelled 'yes'.

Lucy's eyes grew wide. She let go of Natsu and took off running towards the nearest room. Natsu and Wendy run after her. She entered in the kitchen and saw a bag of flour on the table. She grabbed it and held it in the air.

When the two entered she said "I have a bag of flour and I'm not scared to use it!"- she started to laugh when she heard what she said. In her mind that sounded more dangerous and frightening.

The pink-haired boy and Wendy started to laugh along with the blonde.

After they stopped, the blonde put the bag back on the table. Bad mistake. In the next second, Natsu and Wendy were tickling her.

* * *

After several minutes of laughing and tickling they stopped.

Wendy said that she was hungry. Natsu was begging Lucy to cook something for them. She started to make some pasta. She was humming a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little.

Natsu and Wendy sat quietly behind her and listened to her angelic voice.

After they ate Lucy told Wendy to go to bed because it was almost midnight. The kid should be sleeping at this hour.

* * *

While Lucy washed the dishes Natsu took Wendy to bed.

"Tell me a story, Nii-chan!"-she pleaded as she slipped under the blanket.

Natsu sat next to her and started the story "Once upon a time, there was a little boy raised by a dragon-"- he was cut off by Wendy "A real dragon?"- she asked surprised.

"Yes a real dragon, he was really big. His name was Igneel and he could breathe fire."

While he continued the story Lucy walked upstairs and peeked behind the door. She smiled when she heard the story Natsu was telling the girl. It was the same story her mother used to tell her "The dragon boy and the princess.", only that he changed the characters' names.

She opened the door and saw that Wendy was already sleeping. She walked on her tiptoes next to the bed. Wendy's bed was huge. The blonde climbed in the bed and passed by Natsu. She slipped under the covers between Wendy and Natsu. With her back pressed on Natsu's torso she put a hand on the blue-haired girl tiny waist. Natsu smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the head. "Good night."- he said and put a hand around the blonde's waist. She curled in his arms and said good night back.

"I love you."- he said before he kissed her one more time.

"I know, just a little bit longer and I will too."- she said before she drifted to sleep in her boyfriend's arms, with a little angel in hers.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. If there is someone you want me to add in the story tell me.**


	16. Chapter 16

_****__********__(From last chapter)_  


_"I love you."- he said before he kissed her one more time._

_"I know, just a little bit longer and I will too."- she said before she drifted to sleep in her boyfriend's arms, with a little angel in hers._

* * *

She was running and running; running for her dear life.

It was so dark, the moon was the only source of light. Her bare feet were aching from so much running, but nothing could stop her. Not when the only person she hates the most is running after her.

"Heartfillia!"- she heard his husky voice screaming after her, followed by a gunshot. Her heart stopped for a second. She was lucky that they were running, otherwise he would be able to shoot her.

She couldn't remember why she was barefoot, or why Zeref was running after her, shooting. The only thing she knew was that she has to run.

*Crack*- she stepped on a shard. The pain was unbearable but she had to keep running.

She can't remember for how long she had run, but she was sure that at any moment she would faint from the pain.

Another gunshot… and another. She turned left, on a smaller road. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to do something to escape.

She turned her head slightly and saw that he was getting closer.

She tried to scream for help, but nothing came out of her mouth. Not a word, not a sound. Nothing.

The small heart inside of her was doing her best, but how long can that small thing resist? She couldn't breathe normally anymore. If she won't faint from the pain she will faint from the lack of oxygen.

Ooh how much she wanted to scream for Natsu, to tell him to come and save her. How much she wished she could see his face one more time, touch him, and kiss him.

She was aware that this night was her last one. She couldn't run anymore and Zeref would eventually catch her and kill her.

But she would give those last moments of her life for a few seconds next to Natsu. Just a few seconds to look into his eyes and kiss him goodbye. A few seconds to hear him saying those 3 words that rocked her world. 'I love you.'

A few seconds so she could say those words to him for the first and the last time.

Her vision became blurry due to the flood of tears that was running down her cheeks. She was dizzy and she couldn't feel her feet anymore.

She collapsed on the hard and cold ground, waiting for the black-haired monster to shot her, to end her pathetic life.

With her last powers she opened her mouth, ignoring the insupportably pain and screamed his name "Natsu!" Even if she wanted it to be a scream, it was more like a whisper.

She saw two feet approaching her. "And so the hunter caught the deer."- Zeref said and laughed before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Aaaa!"- the blonde screamed, waking up from the most terrifying dream she ever had.

Natsu opened his eyes, scared because he heard her screaming. He looked at the clock on the table next to the bed. 8:05 am. He looked at Lucy and saw her sitting up straight, with both of her knees bent. She drew her legs up to her chest and bowed her body forward, touching her forehead to her knees, hands clutching at her blonde hair.

"Lucy, what happened? Are you alright?"- he asked sitting up next to her.

"N-No…"- she whispered, hands digging deeper into her hair.

He gently took her hands; afraid that she might break her hair. She was shivering and crying, her eyes closed.

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder pulling her in his arms. Once her head touched his chest she started to cry harder and louder. Natsu caressed her back and patted her head, playing with her soft hair.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight; making sure that he won't leave her.

"Shhh, you're okay Lucy. It was just a dream. It's okay now."- he whispered comforting words to the blonde girl in his arms.

"Natsu…"- she said his name like she was pleading him to not leave her alone.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry Luce."

She raised her head to look into his eyes. A small smile appeared on her face. And she kissed him.

"Lucy, what… are… you… doing?"- he asked through kisses.

She remembered that they weren't alone. The blonde stopped and turned around to look for Wendy. But the kid wasn't there.

"Where is Wendy?"- she asked looking into her boyfriend's eyes. They were glowing like two stars.

"Juvia took her one hour ago. She said she'll take Wendy in her room so we could stay together."

"Well, Juvia is a smart girl."- Lucy said and started to kiss Natsu on the neck, biting him from time to time. Her hands were running over his chest and stomach, felling his toned muscles.

Natsu's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed both of her wrists. The blonde opened her eyes and gazed at Natsu.

"What are you doing Lucy? A few seconds ago you were crying and screaming and now you're…"- he let the sentence die out.

"I'm sorry."- she whispered, lowering her head into his chest.

"It's okay… But what had happened?"- he asked stroking her blonde locks with one hand. His other hand entangled with hers.

"I like it when my fingers are entangled in yours and my head is on your chest, listening to your heart beat. It makes me feel so safe."- Lucy whispered.

Natsu smiled and kissed her head.

"Natsu… If I'll tell you everything, everything I feel inside, my ghosts, my insecurities, will you promise to stick around afterwards?"- she asked before she raised her head to look at him.

Her bangs were covering her beautiful eyes. Natsu brushed them away and cupped her small face with both of his hands. He gave her a sweet kiss, then he placed his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. But if you are, I promise you, I'll never leave you. I'll never run away from you. I'll never judge you by your past or your friends, or your habits. You are the girl I love, Lucy Heartfillia. You are the only thing that matters to me."

She smiled at him. She had been replaced, lied to, cheated on, forgotten and treated like she's worthless. She's used to it. What she's not used to is finding someone who actually cares.

She opened her mouth ready to begin her story, when her phone started to ring. Natsu growled and she chuckled. She stood up and walked in front of a table and grabbed her phone. Unknown number.

"Hello?"- Lucy answered.

"Well, how are you, Blondie?"- it was a girl. Lucy couldn't recognize the voice.

"Who is this?"- the blonde asked.

"Have you forgotten me?"- she asked and laughed."It doesn't matter anyway. You'll see who I am later. Now, you see, I was visiting some friends-"- Lucy cut her off.

"I don't fucking care what were you doing. All I want to know is who the hell are you and why are you calling me?"

"That's not the way you're talking with an angel."- the girl said.

Angel… she heard this name before… but where? When?

"Like I was saying, I was in the town to visit some friends when I heard that my dear Laxus is in the hospital."- Now Lucy remembers. Angel, Laxus's ex girlfriend.

"So? That's not a reason to call me…"- Lucy said, already bored with this discussion. She always hated this chick. She never understood why Laxus dated her.

"If you'll let me finish my damn sentence you will see the reason."

"I will hear it probably, since we're talking at the phone…"- the blonde mocked her.

"Don't be a smartass with me Heartfillia. So, when I heard that he's in the hospital, I went to visit him. And the nurse told me he has been in a coma and now he's awake."

Lucy's eyes widened. Well, that's great news.

"And I went to see him, and he told me to call his friends. And your number is the only one I have."

Lucy hanged up, not carrying about what else the girl had to say. Her friend was out of the coma.

She dialed Cana's number.

"Yeah?"

"Cana Cana Cana, you won't believe. Laxus is awake!"- Lucy screamed in the phone.

Cana screamed back from happiness and said"See you at the hospital."- the brown-haired girl said and hang up.

Lucy exited the room and went in hers to change. She will take a shower later.

* * *

Natsu stood there, in bed, with a puzzled look on his face.

He stood up and walked in Lucy's room. He opened the door without knocking.

And he saw her. Lucy was only in her bra and underwear.

He blushed ten shades of red. She raised her head and looked at him. When she saw him, jaw-dropped and scarlet red, she started to laugh.

"You've never saw a naked woman before? Well almost naked…"-she said seeing that she wasn't completely naked.

He shacked his head.

The blonde walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about I give you an anatomy lesson?"-she asked and kissed him.

He blushed even harder but he still put his hands on her hips.

After they ended the kiss, due to the lack of oxygen, she said "Maybe I'll give you that lesson later. Now I have to go to the hospital to see Laxus. You don't mind, do you?"-she asked with puppy eyes.

He smiled and pecked her tiny nose. He looked in her eyes, like she forgot to tell something. She thought quickly at the last ten minutes and she remembered.

"Don't worry. After your anatomy lesson I'll tell you about my past. Or perhaps I should tell you before, maybe after you'll hear everything about me, you won't want to see me again…"- she said with a sad smile.

"Just stop saying this. I've told you a hundred times that I won't leave you because of your past. I'm not proud of my past, how could I judge you about yours?"

"I lo-"- she stopped, not able to continue the sentence.

'I love you.' She was so close. Why? What made her want to say this? Why couldn't she finish? It was like somebody put a hand on her mouth. Like somebody stole her words.

'Ooh God! I hope he didn't realize what I wanted to say."- she thought.

But when she looked at him, and saw that his eyes were big like dinner plates, she was sure that he knew.

'She was so close. So damn close. One day, soon, she will say those words. She will, I'm sure she will."- he thought.

"Don't worry. I'll pretend I didn't hear. You'll say those words when you'll be ready. Let's just pretend this didn't happen."- he said and gave her a reassuring smile.

But she did love him. How could she not? He's so kindhearted and he understands her every time. She can't understand why can't she tell him that she loves him.

She could give her life for him. She would go to the depths of hell, if it's for him.

How much she cared for this boy.

Even if he would want to leave her after he'll know about her pasts, she won't let him walk away. She wouldn't be her without him. He's a part of her. Can somebody live with half of heart?

"Thank you, so so much."- she whispered.

"What for?"- he asked before he let go of her. "Would you like me to come with you?"- he asked and she nodded.

"Okay. I'll go home and change and I'll call you when I'm done."

"I'll see you at the hospital. I have to meet with Cana now."

"Way better. Then…see you there."- he said and kissed her.

He left her room and went downstairs to take his clothes from yesterday. He changed with them and let Lucy's father's clothes on the couch.

Right when he was about to open the door, Wendy saw him.

"Nii-chan!"- she screamed and run to hug him.

Natsu hugged her back. "What's up kiddo?"- he asked.

"I've just woke up. Are you leaving?"- she asked playing with her fingers.

"Yes… Maybe I'll see you later. I'll to take you to the park."- he said and grinned.

Wendy's eyes widened and started to glow with happiness. "Promise?"- she asked and stretched her pinkie to Natsu.

He chuckled and laced his pinkie with hers. "Promise."

* * *

After she changed, she went to met Cana, and they both left to the hospital.

When she got there she saw Natsu sitting on a chair.

"You've waited long?"- she asked after they kissed.

He couldn't answer because a girl with long white hair started to clap.

"Wonderful. Lovebirds. Isn't that gorgeous?"- the girl said approaching them.

Natsu took a better look at the girl, and his eyes widened. He knew this girl.

"Angel?"- he asked.

The girl looked at Natsu and smiled. "Is that you, Salamander?"- she asked.

Natsu laughed remembering the times when he used to be called Salamander.

Lucy looked from Natsu to Angel, not knowing how could they know each other.

When Natsu saw the way Lucy was looking at him, he said "I met her in the days I used to drink and all…"

Lucy nodded, now understanding. Angel was a drug dealer. Or at least was when Lucy met her. Now she didn't know.

Angel walked in front of Natsu and put an arm around his neck "I missed you baby. Do you still love me?"- she asked and kissed him.

Natsu's eyes widened, as well as Lucy's.

He pushed her and walked next to Lucy. "I'm sorry Angel, but that was a long, long time ago. I'm a new man now. New life, new habits, new friends… new girlfriend."- he said and looked at Lucy. Her face was red from anger. She looked like she could kill Angel any second from now.

If he won't take Lucy away, she will definitely kill Angel.

"Sorry, we have to see Laxus now."- he said and started to push Lucy towards the elevator.

"Wait!"- Angel called behind them.

She run in front of Natsu and snatch his phone from his hand.

She wrote her number and gave his phone back after she called herself so she would have his number.

"Maybe we'll see each other again."- he said and kissed Natsu one more time.

Lucy couldn't take this anymore. She hated Angel so much, and now she was kissing her, HER, boyfriend.

When Angel saw the look on Lucy's face she started to run. But Lucy wasn't stupid; she started to run after the white-haired girl.

She didn't get far because Natsu stopped her. He took her in his arms and into the elevator.

Lucy was swearing and punching the elevator's walls.

He tried to calm her down, saying that between him and Angel was nothing, so she shouldn't worry.

Lucy ignored him. When the doors opened she walked faster than Cana and Natsu and entered in Laxus's room.

Natsu wanted to catch up with her, but Cana stopped him

"Leave her Natsu. Between her and Angel is a long story. And definitely not a nice one. In 10 minutes she'll get over it, don't worry. Now leave her alone and wait here, will you?"- Cana asked, and didn't wait for an answer. She walked after Lucy, in Laxus's room.

Natsu took a sit on a bench and waited for the girls to come back, thinking at a way to tell Lucy about his relationship with Angel, his ex girlfriend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. If there is someone you want me to add in the story tell me.**


	17. Chapter 17

_****__****__********__(From last chapter)_  


_Natsu took a sit on a bench and waited for the girls to come back, thinking at a way to tell Lucy about his relationship with Angel, his ex girlfriend._

* * *

Lucy and Cana were thrilled to see their friend safe and alive. And so was Laxus.

The girls have told Laxus what else happened while he was in the coma. Laxus got angry with Lucy when he heard that she had beaten Lisanna, but it went away quickly … he couldn't stay mad with her because she wanted to get revenge for him, right? She had beaten Lisanna only to find where was Zeref. He was glad to hear that Juvia and Wendy were now staying at Lucy. He swore to end Zeref's life when he heard that he wants to kill Lucy.

Cana had noticed that Lucy was doing her best to avoid telling Laxus about her relationship with Natsu.

She'd coughed to catch Laxus's attention.

"Do you remember Natsu? The boy with pink hair."- she asked. Laxus thought about it for a few seconds than he nodded.

"He's Lucy's boyfriend now."- Cana said grinning.

Laxus's eyes got wide and he looked from Cana to the blonde girl who was blushing.

"S-shut up Cana!"- she said lowering her head so her bangs could cover her face.

"And when I said that you like him you said that you'll never like him. As I said girl, never say never."

"I don't… we're not… I just…"- Lucy stuttered trying to say that she doesn't like Natsu, or that they're not a couple. But how could she? They are a couple. She likes him. Hell, she might even love him.

She raised her head and said "I need your advice, Laxus…"- then she looked at Cana. Cana could read in the blonde's eyes that she wants to talk alone with Laxus.

"I'll just leave you alone."- Cana said before she stood up. She kissed Laxus on the cheek and squeezed Lucy's shoulder before she left.

* * *

Natsu was standing on a chair, scratching the back of his neck. Cana walked toward him and sat on the seat beside him.

"What's troubling you?"- he looked up, just now noticing her.

"It's just that… I mean… Lucy will ask me about Angel, about me and her…"

"So?"- she raised a brow. Natsu was fidgeting in the seat and he was blushing. "No, you didn't. Tell me you didn't!"- she said. Natsu looked at her with a surprised look.

"Tell me you two never been together, as a couple."- she continued. Natsu lowered his head and covered his eyes with his trembling hand. He nodded shyly.

"How? Why? Why her?"- Cana looked shocked. She hated that chick too. Laxus was like her brother, and Angel was a complete bitch with him. She'd brought only troubles.

"Did Lucy tell you about my past?"- he asked and looked back at Cana. She shook her head.

"I used to drink, smoke and do drugs."

Cana's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yes way."- he said and nodded. "Anyway… Angel was a drug dealer, and we've met and liked each other… Well, actually I didn't like her. She used to give me free drugs when we were together. I've kinda taken advantage of her…"

Cana looked more shocked. She couldn't believe that Natsu, the boy in front of her, with pink hair, used to be like her and her friends. Not in a million years she would thought that.

"It's a long story. Lisanna took care of me-"- Cana cut him off "You even know Lisanna?"

He nodded and continued "After that I've broken up with Angel. And that was the last time I've seen her."

"Does Lucy know about Lisanna?"- Cana asked after two minutes of silence.

"Yes, why?"- he asked.

"Was she upset after you've told her? I mean, she and Lisanna aren't friends. Lucy can't stand her."

"No… I don't think she was. She just said that I should never see her again, because Zeref might beat me."

"Well, you see… Lucy can't stand Angel either. She hates her as much as she hates Lisanna. Since she didn't get angry with you when you've told her that you know Lisanna, she might not get angry when you'll tell her about you being Angel's ex boyfriend."

"Are you sure?"- he said, eyes full of hope.

"No."- she said and stood up to leave, but Natsu grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and he said "I want to ask you one more thing."

Cana didn't sit back but waited for his question.

"Is Lucy's past that bad? She doesn't want to tell me… She's keep saying that I will leave her, and stuff like this."

"Lucy's life is troubled. She will tell you when she'd be ready. I was with her since she smoked her first cigarette. She got in a lot of trouble. You're not her first boyfriend. Her last two left her when she'd told them about her past. I've seen the way she looks at you. It's different. Her eyes become lighter and are sparkling. She looks happy. Lucy is just afraid that you'll leave her. She cares too much for you so she just doesn't want to risk telling you since there's a chance that you'll leave."

"I won't."- he said. "I know."- Cana said and smiled before she left.

* * *

"What is it?"- Laxus asked seeing Lucy fidgeting in her seat.

"I don't know what to do…"- she said and looked at him. He didn't understand what was she talking about. He raised a brow, waiting for her to continue.

"It's about Natsu. He says he loves me Laxus… He says he'll never leave… He says he doesn't care about my past…"

"Well, did you tell him about your past?"- he asked. She shook her head.

"And what are you waiting for? If you'll tell him and he will still be with you… it means that he really loves you. Now, what I want to know… do you love him?"

"I don't know…"

"Tell me what are you feeling when you hear his name, when you see him."- Laxus said and Lucy started to blush.

"He makes me laugh… I adore the way he looks when he smiles, I adore his laugh, and I keep replaying pieces of our conversation. I've memorized his face and the way he looks at me. I catch myself smiling at what I imagine… I wonder all the time what will happen the next time we are together…

"Maybe…maybe I'm just scared because for once someone actually wants to be with me… I've been hurt too many times before. So many damn people have gone in and out of my life. Some because of stupid reasons, but others with no reason at all…

"But with him it's different. He's always there to make me happy. When I look into his eyes I see love, cherish, adoration. He looks at me like I'm a goddess. I just don't know Laxus… My heart beats madly when I see him. His laugh is like music to my ears…"

She raised her head to look at Laxus and he was laughing like a mad man.

"Do you find something funny?"- she asked and raised a brow in annoyance.

"I've never thought I'll see the day when Lucy Heartfillia, _the_ Lucy Heartfillia, will be in love."- he said and pretended to wipe fake tears.

Lucy hit him playfully in the arm, but started to blush.

"You think…?"- she asked, biting her lower lip.

"I know. I can see actually. If you could see the way you were blushing when you were talking about him. He's a lucky guy. If he can make you love him… then you have to cherish every moment you have with him."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Cana was leaning on the door jamb.

"Are you done?"- she asked.

"Yeah, I think we are…"- Luc said and looked at Laxus. He smiled and winked. "I know you'll do the right thing, Lucy."- he said.

Lucy turned around to look at Cana and asked if Natsu was still here. She nodded. Lucy stood up and kissed Laxus on the cheek and thanked him for his help.

When she was next to Cana, the brown-haired girl said "You have a good man… keep him."

Lucy smiled and nodded before she left to look after her boyfriend.

Now she was ready. She was going to tell him what she feels for him. She will tell him about her damn past. That's it.

* * *

She saw him. And he saw her.

They walked toward each other and when they were face to face they both said at the same time "We need to talk."

They stared at each other for a whole minute. Then Natsu said "Are you gonna break up with me?"

"No! Why would I do that?"- she asked. Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him in the elevator.

When the doors closed Lucy pressed the block button, the elevator stopping within a second.

"What are you doing?"- Natsu asked.

"I didn't have time this morning to tell you about my past…."- she said and leaned on the wall.

"First of all… let me tell you about me and Angel."- he said and placed a hand in front of him stopping her from talking. She'd opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her again.

"Angel is my ex girlfriend."- Lucy's eyes widened.

"I've met her once, when I wanted to buy some drugs. She liked me but I didn't like her. She started to give me free drugs so I said 'why the hell not?'. And so we became a couple, only because she was giving me free drugs. We broke up after Lisanna found me. And I haven't seen her since."

"I hate that girl."- Lucy said and crossed her hands over her chest.

She was looking amazing. She was dressed in denim shorty short and a sheer crochet front tank with flats. Her hair was loose, her bangs slightly covering her beautiful eyes.

When she was about to open her mouth and start telling Natsu about her past, her phone started to ring.

She answered. It was Lisanna.

"What?"- said Lucy.

"Lucy… I really need to talk with you. It's about Zeref. He's coming after you tonight. I know a way to stop him."

Her heart started to beat madly. She covered her mouth with a hand but took it before she said "Why would I trust you? You're his girlfriend."

"I hate him Lucy! I just want him to go to hell. I would do anything so he would leave me alone. I'll help you. We have to meet somewhere. He just left, God knows where. Please, meet me at that café where you used to go with Dan."

Lucy thought about it and asked "Now?"

"In 20 minutes. Please come!"

"I'll be there."- the blonde said and hang up.

She looked at Natsu and said "I'm sorry, so sorry. I have to go."

"Common Lucy! You always have something else to do when we talk."

Lucy pressed back the button and walked in front of Natsu and kissed him.

When the doors opened she whispered "I love you!"- and left running, leaving a stunned Natsu behind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

_****__********__(From last chapter)_  


_Lucy pressed back the button and walked in front of Natsu. She kissed him._

_When the doors opened she whispered "I love you!"- and left running, leaving a stunned Natsu behind._

* * *

'I did it! I've finally done it!'- the blonde thought.

She could feel her cheeks warming up. She wished she could stay a bit longer to see his face… but she has to go and meet with Lisanna right now. Natsu can wait, right?

Dan was her first boyfriend. 2 years ago. How can possibly Lisanna know where she and Dan used to go? She didn't even know Lisanna at that time.

Where was that café now? It's been such a long time… If she remembers right, it should be… "Right here."- the blonde said when she saw the blue building. Still the same as two years ago.

She walked toward the building and pushed open the door. Lisanna was at a table on the back of the café.

The white-haired girl looked up from her coffee and motioned to Lucy to come and sit down next to her.

Lucy walked and sat on the chair opposite from Lisanna. The waitress come and Lucy ordered a black coffee.

"It better be bloody important Lisanna. I didn't let my boyfriend alone for nothing, hear me?"

The girl just nodded and took another sip from her coffee.

"How do you know that Zeref is coming after me tonight?"- Lucy said after the waitress placed the hot coffee in front of her.

"I've heard him. He was talking on the phone. He said something like 'That Heartfillia bitch is gonna pay tonight. Make sure everyone's coming. I'll make sure tonight will be her last night alive.' After that I've left, because I was afraid that he'll see me. Then he had left and I've called you."

Lucy swallowed her coffee and listened to Lisanna.

Her last night. How funny… It's not the first time she hears that. Zeref is not the only person who tried to kill her.

But he's the first who would have the guts to do it.

He's the first one who really scared her.

Since she met Laxus and Cana, she learned not to be afraid of anyone or anything. Zeref was the first who awakened fear in her soul.

Well, actually not the only one… Natsu was another reason for her to be afraid. What if he'll just go one day? He'll be tired of her and he will go?

"Lucy?"- Lisanna's voice brought Lucy back from her thoughts. "You were dozen off."- Lisanna said.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking…"- Lucy said and looked at Lisanna. She was standing with both of her arms on the table. Lucy saw a bruise on her left arm.

Is that bruise made by her on that day when she had beaten her?

Lisanna followed Lucy's gaze and covered with her right hand the bruise.

"Is that my fault?"- Lucy asked, not looking at the white-haired girl. She was staring at the coffee.

"No…"- Lisanna said.

"Lisanna…"- Lucy raised her head and continued "What have you done that day? Did you tell Zeref that I've hurt you? That I was the one who beat you?"

Lisanna shook her head and brushed a lock of white hair from her forehead.

"I didn't go home that night. I went to stay with my sister. I'd stayed at her for a week."

"Why? After what I've done to you… You could have gone home to Zeref and tell him what happened. Why didn't you?"

Lisanna looked at Lucy and smiled. "Because of Natsu."- she said.

The blonde eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but close it back.

"Because of the way he was looking at you while you were sleeping in the hospital, in his arms. Because at that time I knew him better than you but when he spoke with you he was a total different person. Because I've seen love in his eyes.

"I did it for you too, because you are Laxus's friend. But it was more for him. I wanted to see him happy next to you. I wanted him to be happy Lucy. And you are the one who makes him happy."

Lucy's eyes gleamed with unshed tears. Lisanna is a good person. Why is this the first time Lucy noticed this?

A tear run down Lisanna's cheek into her coffee.

"And I'm doing this now… I'm helping you, because of me. I'm doing this for me. For my happiness. I deserve to be happy, next to a man who would love me, who would cherish me. A man who would look at me with adoration. The way Natsu is looking at you."- she said and another tear flowed on her cheek.

"Doesn't Zeref love you?"- Lucy asked.

Lisanna looked at Lucy and scoffed. "I don't think that he knows the meaning of love. Or at least not anymore."

"What do you mean?"- Lucy asked, a frown appeared between her eyebrows.

"You have no idea what I had to endure. This man… no, this monster destroyed me."

Lisanna looked in her bag for something and took out a pack of cigarettes. She lit one and offered Lucy another one. Lucy took it and lit it with her own lighter.

"See this?"- Lisanna said and showed the bruise on her arm. "And this."- she said and lowered the band of her t-shirt a bit so Lucy could see the mark on her neck.

"He beat me. He beats me day and night. And when I tryed to defend myself he'd put the gun to my head."

Lucy was jaw-dropped.

"Why did you stay with him?"- she asked.

"Huh."- she scoffed again. "When we started dating, I've thought that he was the perfect man for me. He was strong and everybody feared him. I thought that I'll be safe next to him. He used to tell me how much he loves me and other stupid shits. He was kind and I had started to love him. After one year I've met Laxus.

"You know how it says 'if you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' So that's what I've tried to do. I tried to dump Zeref for Laxus. But that's what had made Zeref become the monster he is now. He went after Laxus and shot him. That was the first time he gave me the first punch. It had hurt like hell. I didn't say a thing back then. It was my fault after all. I knew he wasn't a person to mess with."

She lit another cigarette and continued.

"After that he'd never told me that he loves me again. He tried to rape me a few times. I've managed to escape from him every time… but he always finds me. Always. After I've stayed at my sister for a week, he was so angry. So damn angry. I was lucky that Mira took him in another room and talked to him. I don't know what they had talked about, but all that I know is that he didn't beat me.

"He started to do it again a few days ago. I wanted to go to the police. So many bloody times I've tried to go to the police, but somehow he always finds out and he's threatening me. Yesterday he locked me in his room and started to beat me again. He was so damn drunk and I've tried to protect myself, but he pulled his gun and put it at my temple."

She was shaking and she was on the verge of crying.

"I was weak. I hate it when I'm weak. There was nothing I could have done. Nothing. I've started to cry and cry, praying to God that he won't kill me. Then he took the gun from my head and kneeled down next to me. He kissed my cheek and I was disgusted. When we first met, his touches were soft and full of love. Now I could smell alcohol and it was disgusting."

She started to cry.

"Then he said that he loves me. He said those fucking words and left the room. He left me there crying. What person does that? What person does that to the one they love? I'm sure it was just the alcohol talking. If he would love me, he wouldn't beat me. He wouldn't try to rape me. He wouldn't put a bloody gun to my head."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and lit another cigarette.

Lucy looked shocked. And she thought that her life was miserable. Her life was heaven compared to Lisanna's. She had Natsu and she wasn't beaten all day long.

Instead, Lisanna's life was hell. She can't be with the person she loves and she has to endure this monster every day.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you about this. It's not your problem, and I have no right to burden you with the story of my life. Now let's think at a way to save your life, shall we?"- she said and tried to smile, but she failed.

Lucy opened her mouth to protest but Lisanna held her right hand in the air, stopping her from talking.

"Don't say anything Lucy. I don't need anyone's mercy. Let's just hope that this will be the last night we'll see Zeref, okay?"

Lucy nodded and made a sign to the waitress. The girl came and Lucy ordered another two coffees.

"Zeref has a GPS on his phone. I'll see where he is, and we'll go there. But not before we'll call the police. When he'll see you there he will try and kill you, but the police will arrive and they will take him."

"What if the police is late? I'll end up dead. And if he'll see you with me… We have to think at something else. Maybe… I'll call my friends so we could have back up."

"No! If your friends will come there, it will begin a huge fight. If the police will come then, they will take not only Zeref, but your friends too."

"Right… What else can we do?"

"Lucy… I think that you should call Natsu."

"Why?"- the blonde asked and raised an eyebrow.

"What if something won't work well? What if you'll die? At least say goodbye to him."

The blonde hesitated, but after one minute she took her phone from her pocket and called Natsu.

"Lucy, where the hell are you?"- he asked after he answered. "You just left me there. You left just li-"

Lucy cut him off "Shut up Natsu! If something will happen to me tonight… If this is the last day I'll see or hear you… I want you to know that I love you." - a gasp was heard from the other end of the line. She continued "I do. I love you so much Natsu. So much."

Natsu was scared. That was Lucy's voice when she was frightened.

"Lucy… what's wrong?"- he asked.

"Nothing… nothing really… I just wanted to tell you this."

"How can you say it's nothing when you said a bit earlier that this might be your last day? Tell me Lucy, please."

"No Natsu. I want you to stay away from me tonight. Bye Natsu."- she took the phone from her ear but when she heard him saying 'wait' she put it back.

"I love you too. Much more. Always have and always will."-he said.

Lucy smiled and hung up.

"Let's go now."- she said to Lisanna and stood up.

The white-haired girl stood up as well and paid for the coffee. "You could at least pay for yours Lucy."- she said.

"Well, aren't you the one who asked me to come here?"- the blonde said before exiting.

Lisanna scowled and paid for Lucy's coffee before she left after the blonde.

When she reached her she said "What are we gonna do now? What's the plan?"

The blonde smiled. "I have an idea. Follow me."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Natsu had exited from the hospital and he was thinking what to do next. Should he go and look for Lucy, or should he stay chill and wait for her to call him again?

But that wasn't the only thing he was thinking about. Lucy just said she loves him. Twice in a day.

He'd started to blush when he remembered how she said that she loves him.

She said 'so much'. Until now she used to say that she likes him… and now that she said those words… He was the happiest man alive.

And that was his answer. He has to go and find her. That's what he's gonna do.

But how? He has no idea where she is. But that doesn't matter. He would look for her worldwide.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking Lisanna had stopped, making Lucy to stop as well.

"Where are we going Lucy? You've been ignoring my questions for the last ten minutes."

Lucy ignored her again and started to walk.

"If you're not gonna answer me, then I'm not coming with you."- Lisanna said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Lucy stopped and turned around. "It's my life in the game Lisanna, not yours. So I couldn't care less if you're coming with me or not."

Lisanna scowled and walked after Lucy. "Why don't you tell me where are we going?"

Lucy looked at her and growled. She tried to stuff her hands on her jeans pocket. But that was impossible, because her skinny jeans were really tight. She looked again at Lisanna and she returned the gaze.

"Well?"- Lisanna asked and raised both eyebrows.

"You're annoying."- Lucy hissed and threw her head on the back to look at the sky before she continued "I know a friend, who knows a friend, who has a friend who is a cop."

Lucy started to laugh when she saw the puzzled look on Lisanna's face.

"This friend owes me, so he has to help us."

"And was that so hard? Couldn't you tell me this from the beginning?"

"You don't know him anyway… so what's the difference?"

They continued to walk in an awkward silence. After almost 6 minutes they arrived. Lucy's friend's house was big and beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Zeref's. And Zeref's house was the bestest house Lisanna had ever seen.

Lucy knocked at the door and a girl in a towel answered. "Who are you?"- she asked.

"You don't need to know who I am. Where is Loke?"

The girl raised a fine eyebrow and said "As long as you don't tell me who the heck are you, I won't let you in or tell you where Leo is."

Lucy scoffed "Leo? Seriously? That's his nickname?"

"No. That's the way I call him. He's my little bunny."- the girl said and smiled.

Lucy had to bite the inside of her cheek so she won't laugh. "Listen sweetie, if you don't move right now, I'm gonna hit you."

"And who the hell do you think you are?"- the girl said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and stretched a hand to grab her shoulder but her friend's voice stopped her.

"Lucy! What brings you here?"- Loke appeared next to the girl. "I can see that you've met my girlfriend, Aries." He looked at his girlfriend and said "Aries, she is Lucy Heartfillia. One of my friends."

The girl's eyes widened as she'd remembered the times Loke had told her about Lucy. How she is really thought and how nobody's messing with her.

Aries started to blush and looked at Lucy. "I-I'm sorry for the way I've talked to y-you…"

Lucy took another look at the girl. Her hair was pink and she was pretty.

"Next time make sure you know who you're talking with before you open your mouth. Now I've changed, but if you would have talked to me like that one month ago I would've beaten the crap out of you." Lucy said and the girl nodded and looked at the ground. Lucy looked at Loke and said "I need your help."

Loke whispered in Aries' ear to go in another room. The girl left and Loke motioned for them to come in. After the girls had entered in the house, they walked in the living room.

"Who's this?"- he asked pointing at Lisanna.

"I think she can speak for herself."- Lucy said before she made herself comfortable on Loke's huge couch.

"I'm Lisanna. Zeref's girlfriend."

Loke was jaw-dropped. "I'm sorry… what? Can you repeat please? I don't think I've heard you well…"

"You heard me well. I'm Zeref's girlfriend."- she looked at the ground and whispered "I'm more like a punching bag though…"

Loke looked at Lucy and she nodded, her look saying "She's cool, don't worry."

He shrugged and pushed Lisanna gently to go and sit on the couch, next to Lucy. After she sat down, Loke walked toward the armchair across from the couch and sat down.

Lisanna was admiring the beautiful furniture. The walls were painted with apple green. A few paintings there, a bookshelf there… simple but beautiful and elegant.

Lucy broke the ice "So… as I've already said, I need your help. You already know that Zeref is looking after me and all…"- after he nodded she continued "He's coming after me tonight, and I need a plan to catch him before he catches me. I want you to call Mest. I think that he can help me."

"Okay… I'll call him."- Loke said and took his phone from the table in front of him. After two tries, the man named Mest answered.

"Hey man, what's up?... No, no, I'm home… Listen, do you remember Heartfillia?... Good, we need you to help us. Do you think you can come to my house?...In fifteen minutes is good… Yeah, see you then."- and he hang up.

* * *

"Natsu!"- he heard someone calling after him. When he turned around he saw the one who made his Lucy scared. It was Zeref, the one who had threatened his girl, the one who shot Laxus, the one who stabbed Cana. It was 'the monster'.

And he wasn't alone. He was with a whole army after him. At a first look, Natsu could say that there were around 30 people.

Should he run?

Maybe he only wants to talk and if he runs now Zeref will beat him, or even shot him.

No! He won't run. He has to be a man and to stand up for himself and the girl he loves.

Zeref walked alone in front of Natsu. He was holding a basketball bat.

'Shit!'- Natsu thought.

"Hello Natsu. I've heard that you are Heartfillia's boy."

"So what?"- Natsu snapped, and he regretted it immediately when Zeref hit him with the basketball bat. Natsu had stumbled and fell backwards.

"Watch it boy! Where is Heartfillia?"

Natsu gathered himself from the ground and shouted "Leave her alone!"

"Answer me!"- Zeref shouted and hit Natsu again.

"No!"- Natsu shouted and Zeref asked "You're not gonna tell me aren't you?"

"No."- Natsu said simple, looking directly into Zeref's dark eyes.

"Well then…"- Zeref said and made a sigh with his hand. In 3 seconds all Zeref's people were hitting Natsu.

After 5 minutes of beating him they left, leaving Natsu unconscious.

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*- Somebody was knocking at Loke's door. He went to see who it was and he came back with Mest.

Mest was a man of average height, with short black hair and bright emerald-green eyes and three scars on the left cheek.

And by Lisanna's opinion, he was handsome. And hot as hell in that police uniform.

Lucy got up and walked in front of him and kissed him on the cheek. She has to admit that he was indeed handsome. But he's nothing compared with her Natsu.

"Hello beautiful!"- he said to Lucy and winked.

"She's taken Mest."- Loke said and patted him on the shoulder.

"No way! I've been asking you out on a date since the first time I've seen you… and you had always sent me for a walk… and now to hear that you have a boyfriend… Well, congrats girl! Who's the lucky bastard?"

"His name is Natsu."- Loke said.

Lucy tossed her head sideways and said "Oooh for God's name! I can speak for myself Loke!"

"Natsu? Salamander Natsu?"- Mest asked.

Lucy looked at him surprised. This is the second time she hears this nickname.

"You know him?"- she asked.

Mest nodded and said "Who doesn't know the crazy Salamander? He was the neighborhood's dragon! Last time I've seen him was when he got in jail. I've heard that he had quitted smoking, drugging and drinking. Is it true?"

Lucy nodded.

"I don't believe you! I have to see it with my own ey-"- his phone started to ring. "I'm sorry."- he said before he answered.

He walked out from the room and came back after 3 minutes.

He was looking straight at Lucy.

"What's wrong?"- she asked.

"It's… It's about Natsu…"- Mest stuttered.

"What? "- she asked and put both of her hands on her face.

"He was found in the middle of the street, somebody beat the hell out of him..."

"How do you know it was him?"- she asked and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"His identity card was in his jeans pocket."

"No…"- she started to cry. "Is-Is he all right?"

"I don't know. He's at the hospital now."

"Please take me there."- she begged and wiped her tears. Mest nodded and they left, leaving Lisanna and Loke behind.

When Lucy and Mest got in his car, he said "It's bad Lucy… Some witnesses said that it was Zeref the one who did that to Natsu. And I know from Loke about the thing between you and Zeref."

Lucy looked at him and asked "So this is my fault? That son of a bitch did that to Natsu because of me?"

Mest remained silent.

Lucy cursed under her breath and said "That's enough! I'm sick of this stupid, idiot bastard. He had hurt Laxus and Cana. He had beaten his girlfriend. He threatened me… but now that he did that to Natsu… I'm done being the good girl. From now on I'll be an evil demon, spawned bitch from hell that'll make him wish he'd never been born. I'm gonna make his life a living hell!"


	20. Chapter 20

_****__**(From last chapter)**_  


_Lucy cursed under her breath and said "That's enough! I'm sick of this stupid, idiot bastard. He had hurt Laxus and Cana. He had beaten his girlfriend. He threatened me… but now that he did that to Natsu… I'm done being the good girl. From now on I'll be an evil demon, spawned bitch from hell that'll make him wish he'd never been born. I'm gonna make his life a living hell!"_

* * *

Mest looked at Lucy and smiled. This is the first time he sees her like this. So determined and… in love.

That Salamander guy is a really lucky boy. Lucy Heartfillia is unique. She might look tough but she's kindhearted. She wouldn't leave her friends alone. She's a person you can rely on.

"Do you have a smoke?"- The blonde asked and looked at Mest. He motioned to the back of the car. On the backseat of the car was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Lucy took a cig and lit it. She opened the car's window and started to smoke.

"Thanks."- she said.

Mest nodded. After 5 minutes they were close to the hospital.

"Listen Lucy…"- he said.

The blonde looked at him and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to say what he wants to say.

"There's a chance that you might not be able to see Natsu."

"Why not?"- she asked and looked back on the window. The hospital's building came after a corner.

"First of all, he's really bad injured and the doctors may not let you go to him. And second, the police is here too. They are waiting to take his statement. So you might be able to see him after the police is done and the doctor says you can go."

She gave a mocking smile and said "No one can stop me from seeing Natsu."

Mest smiled again. "I know."

* * *

He parked the car and went to open Lucy's door. They entered in the hospital and Mest showed his ID card to the nurse. The woman told him where was Natsu's room and Lucy followed him to the second floor.

Outside the room was another policeman and Mest nodded towards him so he would let Lucy in the room.

The police man opened the door for Lucy and closed it after her.

"Ooh God!"- she said and covered her mouth with a hand. He was full of bandages from head to toe. The nurse had told Mest that Natsu has an arm broken, head injuries, abdomen injuries… actually all kind of injuries. He had been cut… and he had been shot, one time in the leg. He was on the brink of death.

Tears started to slip from the corner of her eyes, down her cheek and onto the cold floor.

"Natsu…"- she whispered and made a step toward his bed, and another one… and another one.

She slowly arrived at his bed.

More tears flowed on her cheeks. She stretched a hand and touched his cheek. "Why him God? Why not me? Why is everything bad happening to everyone around me? Am I cursed or something?"

She leaned closer to his face and carefully kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry Natsu!"- she whispered.

She touched her forehead to his and continued to whisper "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"It's…okay…"- she heard Natsu's voice. She jumped in surprise and looked down. He had his eyes almost open.

Tears of joy were running down her cheeks now. She took his hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry Natsu. This it's all my fault god dammit! I hate my life! Everyone around me suffers and it's because of me. Look at you Natsu; they did this to you because of me. Why? Couldn't he just kill me? Why did he had to do this to y-"

Natsu cut her off. "Shut up Lucy! I'd rather… endure this pain… than lose you."- he merely whispered.

She realized now that he was struggling to speak. "I'm sorry Natsu! Just sleep now. You need rest."- she tried to give him a smile.

"Pro-promise me… you will be here when I'll w-wake up…"

She kissed him again on the lips. "I do. No one can take me away from you. No one, I promise!"

After he fell asleep, she paced the room thinking what to do next.

A knock on the door made her jump in surprise. She turned around and saw a nurse.

"I'm sorry young lady, but you have to leave the room and let this young boy here to have a rest."- the woman was old, but you could see clearly that she was really beautiful when she was young.

"I'll be silent. Can I stay here?"- Lucy asked and walked back next to Natsu's bed. She took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay here."-the woman said and walked towards Lucy. She put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Do not touch me ma'am! I'm not leaving him alone for anything in this world. You can call your superior, or you can call the police… I don't care. The only way I'll leave this room, is dead."- Lucy said and pushed the woman's hand away.

The nurse looked at Lucy and smiled and on her way out she whispered 'young love…'

Lucy looked for a chair and when she spotted one she sat there.

* * *

After three minutes Mest entered in the room.

"Lucy, you have to leave him alone. Do you want to have problems with the hospital's manager or with the police?"

"Shut up! I'm not leaving."

"Look Lucy, I promise that I'll stay outside this room the whole time. I won't let anyone come in. Go take a coffee, or something to eat. You can come back in an hour or so."

"No."- she said simply and turned her head to look on the window. It will rain soon.

"Please Lucy! If you're not going to leave, I'll be the one in troubles."  
"Why?"- she asked and looked at him. He scratched the back of his neck and said "Because I am the one who brought you here. You're my responsibility."

Lucy sighed and stood up. She walked towards Natsu and kissed him, then she walked towards Mest.

"I'm doing this because this is not the first time you helped me. I'll be back in half an hour. You better not let any living soul in this room."

He nodded.

"Good. I trust you… So you'll better not make me change my opinion."

"Okay. Now go."- he said and pushed her out of the room.

She looked one more time at Natsu and after that she left.

Her stomach was growling like crazy. She hadn't eaten anything this morning and it was already four in the afternoon.

She walked at the first floor and bought a sandwich and a water bottle. She went to a table and sat down, starting to eat.

After she finished her sandwich, she drank the whole bottle. She looked around her. Some people were crying, some were happy, some were indifferent.

Last time, Natsu was the one who was here for her. Now she's here for him.

She looked around one more time and… she saw Zeref.

She thought that her heart might stop. Her breath wasn't regular and she was trembling.

He saw her too and started to walk towards her. He was alone.

When he arrived in front of her she stood up. He smirked and said "Did you like my present? Does your Natsu look good in bandages and full of bruises? I've even shot him. I enjoyed beating the crap out of him, Heartfillia! I might do that again to him, you know?"

She wasn't trembling because she was scared anymore, but because she was angry. So damn angry!

She grabbed his collar and dragged him in the elevator. Isn't it weird how everything is happening in this elevator? This is the place where Natsu kissed her for the first time, where she said that she loves him for the first time. And this will be the place where she will make Zeref pee in his pants.

When the elevator' doors closed she pressed the block button and turned to face Zeref.

He was struggling to take something from his pocket. When he managed, he was holding a knife. Lucy quickly punched him in the stomach so hard that he dropped the knife. She punched him in the face twice, then she grabbed his collar and brought his face closer to hers.

"You messed with my life for the last time Zeref! From now on, I won't be the deer hunted by you anymore. I'll become the hunter and you'll be the deer. You should prepare yourself bastard. "

She pushed his head, knocking him against the wall.

"If payback is a bitch and revenge is sweet, then I'm the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet. And I won't revenge just for myself. I'll revenge for Laxus, Cana, Natsu and Lisanna. I'm gonna beat you, just like you did with Lisanna."

"You bitch!"- he said.

She chuckled and said "I am not a bitch. I am _the _bitch_. _And to you, I am Ms, Bitch."

After that she gave him another punch in the stomach.

"I'm gonna make you pay Heartfillia. I know you and I'm gonna tell everyone what a slutty you are."

She punched him again and said "You're going to talk about me, because you know me, right? You think you know me so well. You think you know everything about me; my influences, my choices, what hurts me, what helps me, what haunts me, and my fears… you know it all, right? You know what I've been through, going through and will eventually go through, don't you? You know all my choices and the reasons as to why I made them, right?

"Listen, think what you want. So when you come and mouth off about how ridiculous, or stupid, or slutty, or dumb, or ugly, or whatever else you want to call me; remember that you don't know half of my story. And never will. You don't know anything about me besides my name."

She kicked him between his legs and he fell on the ground.

"I'm gonna make your life a livinghell."- she said and kicked him one more time in the stomach before she pressed back the button.

"You're dead Heartfillia."- he said after he coughed some blood.

She smirked and leaned closer to him after she pushed the knife on the floor away from his reach. "Ooh no darling. At the end, I'll be the one dancing at your funeral."- she said and left the elevator.

She dialed Cana's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Yes?"- a male voice answered.

"Uuhm… who's this?"- Lucy asked.

"I'm Bacchus. The one who beat Cana in a drinking contest."- he said and laughed, and Lucy could hear Cana in the background telling her not to believe what Bacchus was saying.

"What's up?"- she heard Cana's voice now.

"Cana, do you have Ultear's number?"- Lucy asked. She was walking back to Natsu's room. When she was a few feet away she stopped and started to form the number which Cana said.

She took a peek at Natsu's window and he was still asleep. She nodded towards Mest, who was staying at the door. He opened the door for her and she entered.

The blonde walked next to Natsu's bed and kissed him on the forehead, and after that she walked to sit on a chair, next to the bed.

She didn't notice that Natsu was awake now. Before he could speak she started to talk again on the phone.

"Hey Ultear, it's me Lucy."- the blonde said before she started to bite on her nails.

"Yes, Heartfillia. Listen, I need to ask you a favor. Are you still in Zeref's gang?"

Natsu was sitting silent on the bed, listening very carefully to Lucy's conversation.

"In this case, I believe you know that he's after me, right? ... Okay, I want you to- … Ooh, good then. You know what you have to do in this case … Yeah, okay, call me when everything's ready. Okay, bye! Thanks!"

After she hang up she looked at Natsu and saw that he was staring at her with a concerned and confused look on his face. She smiled and stood up.

Lucy sat on the bedside and took his hand. "What was that?"- he asked.

"Nothing."- she said and smiled.

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but Lucy's lips stopped him.

After the kiss ended, Lucy leaned her head slowly and carefully not to hurt him, on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she started to play with his hair.

She burrowed her head in the crock of his neck and whispered "I love you!"

His arm tightened around her and she could feel his erratic pulse. "I love you too!"- he said back and dropped a kiss on her hair.

Even If she had heard him saying this so many times, she never got bored. Every time he says those words her heart skips a beat and she has butterflies in the stomach.

"Natsu?"- she said and raised her head to look at him.

"Mmh?"

"I want to tell you about my past."- she said and traced a fine line with her finger on his face.

"Now?"- He asked whilst doing the same thing to her.

She nodded and leaned her head back on his warm chest. "Ready?"- she asked.

"Always."- Natsu whispered and placed another kiss on her head.


End file.
